ÁNGELES EN FORKS
by VERIS CULLEN LOZ
Summary: A forks han llegado tres nuevos residentes que ocultan un gran secreto que tendrá que ver con una espada de la familia cullen salvar al mundo y salvar sus corazones que elegirán no soy buena con los summary por favor denle una oportunidad
1. prologo

**ÁNGELES EN FORKS**

**los personajes no me perteneces eso son de nuestra gandisima stephenie meyer solo la historia que ha salido de mi loca cabeza **

PROLOGO

Y es a qui cuando me ago miles de pregunta por ejemplo ¿como diablos hemos llegado hasta este punto? Rafael en manos de los vulturis a punto de morir por culpa de la gran cantidad de sangre que ha perdido. Emmett y yo rodeados de cientos de vampiros que quieren aniquilarnos, y ver a la familia Cullen a nuestra nueva familia el no saber a quien deben ayudar a su raza vampirica o a nosotros en que gran lío nos hemos metido esta vez

chicas esta es mi primera historia espero les guste déjenme su opinión en un reviews se los agradeceré muchísimo =)


	2. EL ATAQUE

**ÁNGELES EN FORKS**

**los personajes no me perteneces eso son de nuestra gandisima stephenie meyer solo la historia que ha salido de mi loca cabeza**

CAPITULO 1 "EL ATAQUE"

Mi nombre es Isabella pero prefiero que me llaman Bella es menos formal, aparento una edad de 17 años soy de estatura promedio tengo el pelo color castaño, ojos color chocolate tengo una gran belleza pero en el lugar de donde provengo es lo mas común ya que soy un Ángel si así es soy un Ángel y literalmente vivo en el paraíso. Soy un Ángel protector junto con mi gran amigo y hermano del alma Emmett nos encargamos de la seguridad de las armas angelicales las cuales si llegaran a caer en malas manos seria en fin de la humanidad y quizás de algunos Ángeles.

Estoy en casa arreglando algunas cosas que necesitare el día de hoy ya que hoy abra entrenamiento solo espero que llegue Emmett para podernos ir

- hola bell´s ya estas lista para irnos- y es cuando escucho lo voz inconfundible de mi gran amigo el cual a primera vista intimida demasiado ya que pose una gran estatura y unos grandes músculos pero cuando lo conoces te das cuenta que es como un niño pequeño con una gran sonrisa siempre en su rostro y siempre de buen humor creo que nunca lo e visto enojado se la pasa haciendo bromas a toda la guardia angelical

- hola em si ya casi termino solo guaro algunas cosas y nos vamos-

- oye no se te hace raro que nos mande a los dos al entrenamiento si siempre va primero uno y después el otro para que la sala de armas no se quede sola- es verdad siempre va primero uno y después el otro ya que la sala de armas no debe de quedar sola es muy raro que nos mande a los dos pero no podemos hacer nada son ordenes de nuestros superiores

- la verdad si se me hace raro em pero son ordenes de Raziel- digo asiendo una mueca de desagrado ya que Raziel no es mi ángel preferido no se pero siempre e desconfiado de el ya que tiene una manera de pensar que no es apta para los Ángeles el dice que deberíamos acabar con los humanos que son una escoria se cree superior a la humanidad y es por eso que no me agrada pero no puedo decir nada es mi superior

- si tienes razón ay que obedecer como buen Ángel aunque sean ordenes del cara de extriñido de Raziel- a emmett tampoco le agrada Raziel pero como he dicho antes es nuestro superior solo espero que no pase nada en nuestra ausencia

- lista em vámonos entre mas rápido nos vayamos mas rápido regresamos para que la sala de armas no se quede sola demasiado tiempo-

-oki doki vámonos pequeño Ángel-

ya estábamos por terminar nuestro entrenamiento cuando vemos que por la puerta entra un furioso Gabriel

- por que diablos están los dos a qui que no saben que no pueden dejar la sala de armas sola hemos sido atacados y no avía nadie en la sala de armas por lo cual las armas angelicales han sido robadas quien fue el que les dijo que tenían que estar los dos a qui necesito una explicación ahora

no podía ser posible quien en su sano juicio podría robar la sala de armas nadie tenia agallas para robarla

- fue Raziel el que nos mando a qui señor- dijo emmett sacándome de mis pensamientos

- como que Raziel el sabe que no puede dejar desprotegida la sala de armas y a todo esto ¿donde esta?- parecía que Gabriel explotaría en cualquier momento

- no lo hemos visto desde que llegamos señor pensamos que estaba en alguna junta y la verdad se nos hizo raro que nos mandara a los dos pero dijo que usted lo avía autorizado- dije algo enojada ya que no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo

- como diablos voy a autorizar que la sala de armas este desprotegida eso seria algo idiota de mi parte no creen-

- lo sentimos señor pero le juramos que traeremos de vuelta las armas angelicales sanas y salvas- dijo emmett en un tono bastante serio eran muy pocas las veces que se podía ver así a emmett

-claro que las traerán de nuevo ya que por su descuido y confianza las han robado, necesito que vayan al gran salón para saber el paradero de las armas angelicales- y con estas ultimas palabras salio del salón de entrenamiento yo estaba tan furiosa ya que en cierto grado era nuestra culpa pero era Raziel nuestro superior el que nos mando a los dos al entrenamiento

llegamos al gran salón ya todos estaban hay se venían enojados

-señor aquí estamos- dijo emmett

- muy bien ahora veremos a donde se llevo Raziel las armas angelicales y donde ustedes tendrán que ir por ellas- dijo Gabriel

se acerco como a una fuente donde se concentro por mucho tiempo, todos nos veían con furia, con decepción y algunos con burla ya que nosotros éramos por así decirlo los favoritos de Gabriel y ahora lo aviamos defraudado solo nos quedaba encontrar a Raziel y hacer que nos entregara las armas para traerlas sanas y salvas

- ya sabemos donde se encuentran algunas armas pero la que mas nos importa es la espada de BAALTHIMOR y esa es la que tienen que traer ustedes y se encuentra en forks-

chicas espero les guste el cap espero sus opiniones en un reviews acepto cualquier critica nos leemos en el próximo cap y agradezco a Andrea1MUSE por dale una oportunidad a esta loca historia


	3. UNA VIDA SOLITARIA

**ANGELES EN FORKS**

**los personajes no me pertenecen esos son de nuestra **** gandisima stephenie meyer ** solo la historia que ha salido de mi loca cabeza 

CAPITULO 2 "UNA VIDA SOLITARIA"

POV EDWARD

Mi nombre es Edward Anthony masen Cullen tengo 17 años desde 1918 se preguntaran ¿este tipo esta loco? pero no, no estoy loco quede atrapado en mis 17 años para siempre el motivo es por que soy un vampiro aunque suene extraño así es fui convertido por Carlisle cuando la gripe española ataco Chicago mis padres biológicos murieron a causa de esta enfermedad, mi madre antes de morir le pidió a Carlisle que me salvara, después de mucho pensar Carlisle decidió convertirme en lo que ahora soy, el avía pensado en la idea de convertir a alguien para que compartiera con el la inmortalidad pero no tenia el valor de quitarle la via a alguien, en mi caso estaba solo mis padre fallecieron y no tenia mas familia así que no tenia que perder así fue como me convirtió después de los tres días que dura la conversión la cual es sumamente dolorosa desperté y Carlisle me explico en lo que me a vía convertido y en que consistía su dieta ya que el tenia la firme convicción de no tomar sangre humana así que se alimentaba de sangre animal al principio me enoje ya que a mi parecer nosotros somos unos mounstros sin alma pero después de un tiempo le agradecí a Carlisle por la segunda oportunidad que me avía dado. Un tiempo después descubrimos que yo tenia el don de leer la mente algo agotador ya que estar escuchando las mentes de todos los humanos que encontrábamos era algo cansado ya que solo hablaban de nuestra gran belleza y las mujeres fantaseaban con nosotros era algo desagradable ver en sus mentes como nos quisieran tener a Carlisle y a mi, pasamos un tiempo Carlisle y yo solos hasta que una noche en la que cazábamos nos llego el olor a sangre humana fue mas por curiosidad que por el deseo de beber de esa sangre que fuimos a ver a quien le pertenecía ese olor, nos llevamos una gran sorpresa cuando entre los arbustos encontramos a Rosalie Hale nos sorprendió el deplorable estado en el que se encontraba

- Carlisle que vamos hacer no la podemos dejar a qui sola- dije, aun que la avía visto muy pocas veces ella avía sido la única que no pensaba cosas obcenas de nosotros y no le importaba de donde proveníamos y en cierta forma me agradaba

- no se Edward si nos la llevamos a casa la tendríamos que convertir no sobrevivirá esta muy lastimada, a demas su familia la buscara-

- pero no la podemos dejar a qui hay que convertirla para que sobreviva- Carlisle me vio por unos segundos decidiendo lo que deberíamos de hace con Rosalie

- estabien Edward llevémosla a casa y hay veremos que hacer con ella-

Carlisle cargo a Rosalie y nos fuimos a casa, al llegar la subió a la habitación de huéspedes me pidió que no entrara hasta que la convirtiera, así que baje a la sala a esperarlo un rato después salio de la habitación

- ya esta solo hay que esperar a que despierte-

y así fue tres días después Rosalie despertó al principio no estaba nada contenta ya que casi destruye la casa por completo, después de que se calmo nos contó lo que le avía sucedido el día que la encontramos casi muriendo

- iva a mi casa después de que estuve en casa de mi amiga vera que acababa de dar a luz, vera me pidió que no me fuera que ya era algo tarde que podría pasarme algo pero le dije que no fuera tonta que que podía pasarme, pero al parecer me equivoque- el semblante de Rosalie era triste y a la vez furioso al recordar lo que le avía sucedido- ya casi llegaba ami casa y de repente sentí que alguien me seguía cuando voltee solo vi. a un hombre que me golpeo muy fuerte en la cabeza y después todo fue negro no recuerdo mas- termino su pequeño relato casi sollozando

- Mira Rosalie- dijo Carlisle pero Rosalie lo corto antes de que continuara

- por favor díganme Rose es mas corto-

-muy bien Rose a nosotros nos gustaría que estuvieras con nosotros pero entenderemos si no quieres, estas en todo tu derecho de marcharte si así lo deseas- dijo Carlisle

- me gustaría quedarme con ustedes a demás todo esto es nuevo para mi-

- muy bien pues creo que lo mas conveniente es que nos cambiemos de lugar para que puedas salir y que nadie te reconozca- dijo Carlisle

-podría aun que sea por ultima vez ver a mis padres- pidió Rose

-claro pero solo de lejos, Edward te puede acompañar-

-gracias-

esa misma noche fuimos a ver a los padres de Rosalie, al llegar a la que fue su casa en su mente empezaron a pasar todos los buenos momentos que paso con sus padres me di algo de lastima ver como se atormentaba con sus recuerdos, después de estar un tiempo hay parados decidió que era hora de irnos así que de lejos se despidió de ellos y nos marchamos

Ya llevábamos unos años los tres como familia Carlisle trabajaba como doctor del pueblo mientras que Rose y yo nos hacíamos pasar como sus sobrinos al igual que nosotros Rosalie adopto nuestra dieta animal

Un día en el que nos encontrábamos cazando nos llego un aroma de otros vampiros nos pusimos alerta y entre los árboles salieron dos vampiros una mujer y un hombre, la mujer era pequeñita y menudita con el pelo negro, corto y con las puntas señalando a todos lados con una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras que el hombre era alto rubio y con un semblante de tranquilidad

- hola Carlisle, Edward, Rose- nos saludo la mujer cuando llego a nosotros, todos estábamos sorprendidos ya que no los conocíamos y ella nos avía llamado por nuestros nombres

- no se asusten mi nombre es Alice y el es mi compañero Jasper, se que se estarán preguntando por que se sus nombres pues muy bien es que yo puedo ver el futuro y es hay donde supe sus nombres- lo dijo tan rápido que si no fuera por que soy vampiro no lo hubiera entendido

- Alice mas despacio cielo si no no van a entender- dijo Jasper o eso creo ya que así lo avía presentado

- perdón es que ya los quería conocer vamos hacer una gran familia los cinco, bueno si es que nos aceptan en su familia- dijo el pequeño duende digo Alice es que la verdad tenia aspecto de duende creo que ese seria su apodo

-ni se te ocurra llamarme así Eddi- me sorprendió cuando dijo eso y a la ves me enojo no me gusta que me digan así

- no se supone que el que lee mentes soy yo- dije con algo de humor en mi voz

- si pero yo veo el futuro y vi. cuando me lo decías y créeme no iva hacer nada bonito ver mi furia caer sobre ti o mejor dicho sobre tu piano- dijo con una gran sonrrisa en su rostro

- muy bien creo que no hay ningún problema en que se queden conosotros- dijo Carlisle

esa noche Alice y Jasper nos contaron su historia, mas bien solo Jasper nos contó su historia por que Alice no recordaba nada de su vida humana solo recuerda haber despertado en un psiquiatra y con el rostro de Jasper en la cabeza así que lo empezó a buscar hasta que lo encontró en una cafetería en Galveston.

Jasper fue convertido por una vampiresa llamada María la cual asía que Jasper se encargara de matar a los vampiros que no le servían en su ejercito Jasper ya no aguantaba esa vida así que decidió dejar a María y así fue como conoció a Alice y desde que la vio se enamoro de ella, también nos enteramos de que Jasper pose el donde controlar las emociones en palabras de Carlisle el es un empático y así fue como nuestra pequeña familia creció

desde mi transformación han pasado ya muchos años y aun que tengo una familia me siento solo ya que no tengo a una pareja conmigo Rosalie y yo intentamos algo pero no funciono así que lo dejamos por la paz.

Ahora nos encontramos en forks Carlisle trabaja en el hospital mientras que nosotros vamos al instituto Alice y yo nos hacemos pasar como hijos adoptivos de Carlisle mientras que Jasper y Rosalie se hacen pasar como gemelos y sobrinos de Carlisle

- ed. ya vámonos vamos a llegar tarde e visto que hoy llegan dos nuevos alumnos- dice Alice entrando en mi habitación

- ya voy Ali- le digo con una sonrisa en mi rostro

en la puerta de la casa ya me esperaban Alice, Jasper y Rosalie

- en que coche nos vamos- dice Jasper

- en el volvo de Edward- dice Alice

-muy bien entonces vámonos saben que no me gusta llegar tarde- dice Rosalie saliendo por la puerta echa una furia

- ahora a esta que le pasa- digo algo sorprendido ya que es raro que con nosotros se porte de esa manera tan fría a demás de que esta ocultando sus pensamientos

- esta celosa por la llegada de los nuevos alumnos cree que le van a quitar la atención del alumnado- dice Jasper

- maldita sea ya vámonos- nos grita Rosalie desde el coche

- en verdad que esta de mal humor vámonos antes de que destruya el volvo- dice Alice

en todo el camino de la casa a la escuela Rosalie seguía furiosa yo la verdad no tenia interés de conocer a esos nuevos alumnos solo eran dos humanos mas o eso creía yo

chichas hasta a qui el segundo cap espero les guste déjenme sus opiniones en un Reviews gracias a SMILE LOVE PEACE y a Renesmee Black Cullen1096 por sus Reviews en el cap pasado nos leemos en el próximo cap saludos


	4. INVENTADO UNA VIDA

**ÁNGELES EN FORKS**

**los personajes no pertenecen ****esos son de nuestra ****gandisima stephenie meyer**solo la historia que ha salido de mi loca cabeza 

**CAPITULO 3 "INVENTANDO UNA VIDA"**

POV BELLA

-Perdone señor pero la espada de BAALTHIMOR no se encontraba en la sala de armas- dice Emmett con algo de confusión

- es verdad no se encuentra en la sala de armas por que hace siglos fue mandada a la tierra- dice la voz de Rafael al entrar al gran salón

- entonces por que tenemos que ir por ella señor- digo dirigiéndome a Gabriel

- por que sera la única arma que nos podrá ayudar a vencer a Raziel y traer las demás armas a salvo- dice Gabriel como si fuera lo mas obio

-pero para poder ir tendran que bajar a la tierra y por obas razones no pobran presentarse como ángeles asi que les inventaremos una vida para que les sea mas facil estar entre los humanos- dice Rafael que al parecer es el mas calmado de todos los precentes

-señor como usted dijo la espada de BAALTHIMOR fue mandada a la tierra hace muchos siglos eso quiere decir que no sabemos como es- dice Emmett

- no hay necesidad de saber como es ya que cuando la vean solo lo sentirán sera como si los llamara pero eso si no sera nada sencillo encontrarla así que tendrán que estar muy atentos- dice Gabriel aun en un tono cerio

- vayan a prepararse para bajar a la tierra mientras nosotros inventamos una historia para ustedes-

salimos del gran salón rumbo a nuestras casas para prepararnos

- en que piensas bell´s-

- en lo mucho que me hubiera emocionado la idea de bajar a la tierra si no fuera en estas circunstancias-

- es verdad que bajamos en una situación algo complicada pero eso no quiere decir que no nos divertiremos- dice Emmett con cara de ilusión

- claro Emmett dejaran que dos ángeles bajen solos a la tierra no lo creo-

- no importa a quien manden a vigilarnos de todos modos encontraremos el momento para divertirnos como humanos- claro emmett siempre pensando en divertirse

-vamos oso hay que arreglar nuestras cosas-

-vale nos vemos en 20 minutos en la plaza del Ángel para ir juntos al gran salón-

fui a casa recogí algunas cosas que creí que necesitaría en la tierra y después de 15 minutos ya tenia todo listo así que sali rumbo a la plaza del Ángel para esperar a Emmett después de esperarlo unos minutos llego

- listo bell´s vamonos-

al llegar al gran salón solo se encontraban Gabriel y Rafael

- muy bien chicos ya hemos arreglado todo para que puedan bajar a la tierra- dice Gabriel

- la historia que contaran a los humanos sera que vienen de Dinamarca van a estudiar en el instituto de Forks tu Isabella seras Isabella Swan y tu seras Emmett McCarty serán amigos desde la infancia y como tus padres murieron es por eso que vives con Isabella y su madre- dice Rafael

- perdón pero que madre- digo algo confundida

- creían que los ibamos a mandar solo a ustedes dos- dice Gabriel

-muy bien quien los acompañara sera Esme- dice Rafael hace mucho tiempo que no veo a Esme por lo menos vamos a ir con alguien conocido y que apreciamos de repente la puerta de el gran salón se abrió y apareció Esme con un vestido blanco que le llegaba por arriba de las rodillas Esme era uno de los ángeles mas hemos que aya visto tiene un rostro que transmite tranquilidad con unos hermosos ojos verdes es un poco mas alta que yo delgada y de piel blanca

- a qui estoy mis señores ya estoy lista- dice Esme que un tono de voz dulce pero a la vez autoritario

- muy bien Esme sera la que va a tener contacto con nosotros cual quier cosa que nos tengan que informar diganle a ella para que nos lo comunique- dice Rafael

- hola mis niños por lo que entendí voy a hacer su madre Isabella- dice Esme con ese tono de voz tan maternal

- bueno si vas a hacer mi madre estaría bien que me llamarás bella todos así me llaman-

-muy bien bella y tu Emmett quieres que te llame de algún modo-

- claro puedes llamarme osito cariñosito- dice Emmett

- creo que no solo te diré em-

- bueno me conformo con eso-

- bien ya esta todo arreglado para que bajen- dice Gabriel entrando al gran salón

- otra cosa Isabella Emmett les otorgaremos dos dones a cada uno- pero antes de que Rafael continuara Emmett lo corto

- super puedo tener el don de volar- dijo Emmett con cara de ilusión

- Emmett nosotros podemos volar ese no seria un don- dije

- o es verdad ya lo avía olvidado- aveces pienso que a Emmett lo tiraron de chiquito de la cuna por que no es posible que olvide cosas tan obvias

- bueno como decía antes de que Emmett me interrumpiera se les otorgaran dos dones uno de los que los dos tendrán es la telepatía Emmett tu tendrás el donde ver cuando las personas mienten y tu Isabella podrás comunicarte con todo ser viviente que exista en la tierra- dice Rafael

- entonces podre comunicarme con los animales- digo algo emocionada

-así es podrás hablar con ellos y entenderlos, ellos podrían ser de gran ayuda-

- por fin entenderé las idioteces que dices Emmett-

-oye si siempre me entiendes-

- muy bien basta de charlas deben irse ya, mañana empezaran a ir al instituto y Esme empezara a trabajar como enfermera del hospital de Forks- con esas ultimas palabras de Gabriel partimos hacia la tierra

cuando llegamos a lo que seria nuestra nueva casa nos sorprendió al ver que era una pequeña casa de dos pisos, en la planta baja habia una pequeña sala un comedor, una cocina, un pequeño baño y un estudio y en la planta alta abia tres recamara y un solo baño era acojedor estar en esa casa se sentia como un verdadero hogar humano

- muy bien niños vayan a dormir que mañana tendran que levantarse temprano para ir al istituto y empezar a investigar- nos dice Esme

- muy bien yo escojo la habitación mas grande- dice Emmett corriendo hacia las escaleras

- que eso no es justo por que tendría tu que tener la habitación mas grande eso no es justo- digo corriendo asía donde Emmett avía corrido

- por que soy enorme y necesito mas espacio- dice como si fuera lo mas obvio

- claro que no yo me quedare con la habitación mas grande-

-no-

-si-

-no-

-si-

-no-

-no-

-si-

-bien yo me quedo con la mas grande- digo con cara de satisfacción

-que eso no se vale hiciste trampa pequeño ángel tramposo-

-niños que son esos gritos- dice Esme subiendo por las escaleras

-es que Bella me hizo trampa- dice Emmett quejandose como niño chiquito

- Emmett se quiere quedar con la habitación más grande-

- muy bien ya veo cual es problema y para que no se peleen yo me quedare con la habitación más grande- dice Esme y corre a la habitación

- eso es trampa- gritamos Emmett y yo a la vez

después de que Esme arreglo ese pequeño problema Emmett y yo nos fuimos a dormir a las otras dos habitaciones que quedaban disponibles

a la mañana siguiente Esme nos levanto muy cariños amente ( no tese el sarcasmo)

- YA LEVANTENSE PAR DE FLOJOS QUE VAN A LLEGAR TARDE- nos grito desde la sala

- que buenos pulmones tiene casi me deja sordo- dice Emmett saliendo de su habitación

- ni que lo digas yo me caí de la cama por el susto que me metió-

después de que nos bañamos y desayunamos Esme nos llevo asía el instituto todos los humanos nos veian como bichos raros cuando bajamos del auto, nos despedimos de Esme y cuando ivamos a entrar al instituto vimos cuando entro un volvo plateado y de el bajaron cuatro personas dos chicas muy hermosas y dos chicos muy guapos pero avía algo raro en ellos no eran como los demás humanos nos vieron por unos instantes y se fueron

Hola chicas hasta a qui el tercer cap espero les guste y de verdad que me arian muy feliz si me dejaran sus opiniones en un Reviews acepto cualquier critica mala o buena si son malas me ayudaran a mejorar y si son buenas me alentaran a escribir más saludos y nos leemos en el próximo cap y perdonen si hay alguna falta de ortografía


	5. LA LLEGADA DE UN ÁNGEL

**ÁNGELES EN FORKS**

**los personajes no me pertenecen solo la historia que ha salido de mi loca cabeza **

**nota: cuando Edward lea los pensamientos aparecerán en paréntesis y cuando Bella y Emmett tengan conversaciones telepáticas aparecerán subrayadas **

**CAPITULO 4 "LA LLEGADA DE UN ÁNGEL"**

**POV EDWARD**

Cuando llegamos al instituto vimos que partía un hermoso mercedes cla color negro y de repente todos los pensamientos humanos inundaron mi cabeza

(- que guapos son serán parientes de los Cullen-)

(- no se que le ven a esa desabrida estoy mejor yo-)

(- por dios ese hombre es enorme-)

(- creo que por fin las hermanitas Cullen tendrán competencia-)

(- seria increíble tener a esa hermosa mujer en mi cama y hacerle...) bloque ese ultimo pensamiento si Rosalie estaba enojada, ahora estaría furiosa si pudiera leer los pensamientos de estos humanos hormonales, nos estacionamos en nuestro lugar habitual pero antes de bajar Alice no lo impidió

- chicos hoy va a hacer un día increíble no lo arruinen ok-

- ok pero ya vamonos- dice Rosalie bajando del coche

- en verdad que esta de un humor de perros- dice Jasper

al bajar del coche por fin pudimos conocer a los dos nuevos alumnos eran un chico y una chica al primero que vi fue al chico era muy alto y muy musculoso daba la impresión de un levantador de pesas y la chica era como un ángel un muy hermoso ángel media al rededor de 1:60 pelo castaño, piel blanca un hermoso rostro y unos bellos ojos color chocolate pero lo que me sorprendió fue que no pude leer los pensamientos de estos dos nuevos alumnos

-vamonos- dijo Rosalie dirigiéndose a la entrada del instituto, todos la seguimos y cada quien se fue a sus respectivas clases, ya llevábamos la mitad de las clases y todavía no aviamos coincidido con ninguno de los nuevos alumnos solo los avía visto en los pensamientos de los demás humanos, llego la hora del almuerzo así que fuimos a la cafetería y fue hay donde los vimos estaban sentados con jessica, Mike,Lauren, Ángela, Tyler y Erik

- ya hicieron amiguitos los nuevos- dice Rose aun enojada ya que todos los que estaban en la cafetería estaban pendientes de los nuevos alumnos y no se dieron cuenta cuando entramos

- ya Rose deja de tu mal humor la verdad me estas desesperando demasiado- dice Jasper con cara malhumorada

- es que no se que les ven- dice Rose

(- si soy el centro de atención por sentarme con los nuevos que buena idea fue invitarlos a sentarse con nosotros-) son los pensamientos de Jessica siempre tan interesada

(- seguramente es operada no puede ser tan perfecta-) siempre los buenos pensamientos de Lauren

(- pobres de seguro ya están artos de nosotros de tantas preguntas que les hacemos-) son los pensamientos de Ángela

(- la voy a invitar a cenar pero si este tipo me quiere romper la cara tan solo por acercarme a ella-) Mike siempre tan miedoso

- Edward me estas escuchando- dice Alice sacudiendo su mano frente a mi cara

- lo siento Ali pero es que estaba perdido en los pensamientos de los humanos-

- muy bien y que es lo que los nuevos piensan de nosotros- dice Rose

es verdad desde que llegaron no e podido leer sus mentes es como si no existieran

- no lo se no puedo leer sus mentes todo esta en blanco-

- es verdad yo no siento sus emociones- dice Jasper

- que raro yo aun sigo viendo su futuro aunque es algo borroso- dice Alice

- bueno ya es suficiente Edward vamonos que vamos a llegar tarde a biología- es la única clase que nos toca a Rosalie y a mi juntos así que nos fuimos rumbo al salón, tomamos nuestros asientos de siempre y esperamos a que el profesor entrara 10 minutos despúes la clase avía comenzado el profesor Banner, ya estaba dando la introducción de la clase cuando unos golpes en la puerta llamaron nuestra atención, el profesor fue a brir y ay fue cuando por fin la pude ver era mas hermosa que en los pensamientos de los humanos un verdadero ángel no es verdad ella es mucho mas hermosa que un ángel ademas los ángeles no existen ¿ o si ?

HOLA CHICAS PERDÓN POR NO ACTUALIZAR ANTES PERO ES QUE NO TENIA INTERNET Y HOY ACABO DE LLEGAR DE UNA FIESTA Y ME DI CUENTA DE QUE YA TENIA INTERNET ASÍ QUE SIENDO LAS 2:30 AM ME DECIDÍ A SUBIRLO ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CUARTO CAP NOS LEEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO POR FAVOR DÉJENME SUS OPINIONES Y COMENTARIOS EN UN REVIEWS SALUDOS =)


	6. Y A ESTOS QUE LES PASA

**ÁNGELES EN FORKS**

**los personajes no me pertenecen solo la historia que ha salido de mi loca cabeza **

**nota: cuando Edward lea los pensamientos aparecerán en paréntesis y cuando Bella y Emmett tengan conversaciones telepáticas aparecerán subrayadas **

**CAPITULO 5 " Y A ESTOS QUE LES PASA"**

**POV BELLA**

después de que Esme se fuera nos dirigimos hacia las oficinas del instituto para recoger nuestros horarios

- oye Bell´s ya te diste cuenta que todos los humanos nos ven muy raro- dice Emmett

- si ya me di cuenta y es muy molesto y no me gusta hay que apurarnos para poder salir lo mas pronto posible- apuramos el paso para llegar a las oficinas y hay nos atendió una señora regordeta y con gafas

- hola chicos ustedes deben de ser Isabella y Emmett los estábamos esperando a qui tienen sus horarios- dice la secretaria

-gracias- dice Emmett tomando los horarios y saliendo de la oficina

- muy bien Bell´s a qui esta tu horario por lo visto nada mas coinsidiremos en dos clases el día de hoy-

- y cuales son-

- literatura en la tercera hora después sigue el almuerzo y después biologia- dice Emmett con una sonrisa en su rostro

-muy bien entonces me voy a mi primera clase que es algebra-

- bueno yo me voy a ingles cualquier cosa ya sabes me mandas un mensaje- dice Emmett señalando su cabeza

- claro Emm yo te aviso cualquier cosa tu también, cuídate-

- claro pequeño ángel nos vemos- dice Emmett dirigiéndose a su salón muy bien y a qui me dirijo a mi primera clase el profesor de álgebra no pidió que me presentara ante los alumnos así que se lo agradecí eternamente las dos clases que pasaría sola, pasaron muy rápido y cuando me di cuenta al salir del salón Emmett ya me estaba esperando para dirigirnos a la clase que nos tocaba juntos

- como te a ido- dice Emm

- muy bien y a ti-

- bien pero con el don que me dieron me e dado cuenta que la mayoría de los humanos son mentirosos- dice Emm dirigiéndonos a nuestra clase de literatura

- muy bien a qui es a ver como nos va en esta clase- digo entrando al salón donde ya se encontraba el profesor

- buenos días chicos ustedes deben de ser Isabella y Emmett sierto- dice el profesor

- a si es profesor mucho gusto- como siempre Emmett muy diplomático

- el gusto es mio yo seré su profesor de literatura mi nombre es Alejandro Molina, muy bien tomen asiento enseguida empezara la clase- esas fueron las ultimas palabras del profesor así que Emmett y yo nos fuimos a sentar en la parte trasera del salón, poco a poco los demás alumnos empezaron a llegar delante de nosotros se sento una joven de pelo rubio que de inmediato se dio la vuelta para saludarnos

- hola soy Jessica es un gusto conocerlos- dice la tal Jessica con una fingida sonrisa

- si como no mentirosa- dice Emmett

- si me di cuenta la sonrisa en su rostro es mas falsa que nada-

- el gusto es nuestro Jessica- digo con la misma sonrisa que ella

- y que tal les parece la escuela-

- hasta el momento nos ha agradado- diceEmmett

- muy bien chicos guarden silencio vamos a empezar la clase- dijo el profesor y Jessica se dio la vuelta, la clase paso muy rápido y muy entretenida ya era hora del almuerzo así que Emm y yo decidimos ir a la cafetería para comprar algo de comer y gran sorpresa nos llevamos cuando entramos ya que todos dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo solo para observarnos

- esto es molesto que no les han dicho que mirar a la gente por mucho tiempo es de mala educación-

- si es molesto pero hay que ignorarlos Emm-

ya aviamos comprado nuestro almuerzo el cual consistía en una ensalada, un sandwich una agua y una manzana para mi y el de Emmett tres revanadas de pizza un budin de chocolate una revanada de pastel dos gaseosas una hamburgesa y unas papas fritas

- todo eso es para ti- dije con cara de asombro al ver la bandeja de Emmett

- si es que soy un niño en pleno crecimiento-

- si pero para los lados es donde vas a crecer- dije riendo

- insinuas que estoy gordo- dice Emm con cara de supuesto enojo

- ya veo que lo que tienes en los brazos no son músculos sino grasa- y como Emmett es tan maduro hizo lo que mejor pudo hacer sacarme la lengua y hacer puchero

- ya deja de ser infantil hay que buscar una mesa-

- ahora resulta que de gordo pase a ser infantil quien te entiende mujer- estábamos a punto de sentarnos en una mesa pero Jessica creo que así se llamaba nos llamo

- hola chicos oigan les gustaría sentarse conmigo y unos amigos-

- no quiero Emm ya viste lo superficial que es-

- si ya vi y es muy mentirosa pero tenemos que hacer amistades a ver si averiguamos algo de la espada-

- claro que nos encantaria- dice Emmett dirigiéndose a su mesa ya cuando estábamos todos en la mesa Jessica nos presento

- chicos ellos son los alumnos nuevos ella es Isabella y Emmett y ellos son Lauren, Mike, Erik, Ángela y Tyler -

- hola chicos mucho gusto- dijo Ángela

- hola - dijimos Emmett y yo al unisono

- me cae bien- le dije a Emmett

- a mi tambien-

- oigan son parientes de los Cullen- nos pregunto Mike

- no se de quien nos habas- dijo Emmett metiéndose una papa en la boca

- son los hijos adoptivos del doctor Cullen- nos dijo Jessica

- si son cuatro son Alice, Edward, Rosalie y Jasper y las chicas son las mas hermosas de la escuela claro hasta que llegaste tu hermosa- dice Tyler cerrandome un ojo gesto que me causo repulsión

- si bueno y por que decidieron venir a vivir a qui- dice Lauren al parecer no le agradamos

- a mi mama se le ocurrió que seria bueno cambiar de aires así que decidió que seria bueno mudarnos a un pequeño pueblo- dije recordando la historia de nuestra supuesta vida

-¿ y a que se dedica tu mamá Isabella?- me pregunto Ángela

- díganme Bella es mas corto y menos formal y bueno mi mama es enfermera y hoy es su primer día en el hospital del pueblo-

- y tu Emmett ¿por que la seguiste?- pregunto una muy interesada Jessica

- bueno pues Bell´s y yo somos amigos prácticamente desde que nacimos nuestras madres fueron juntas al instituto y bueno cuando yo tenia 10 años mis padre fallecieron en un accidente automovilístico así que me quede a cargo de Esme la mama de Bella-

estabamos en una amena conversación cuando las puertas de la cafeteria se abrieron y por ellas entraron cuatro personas las mismas que vimos en el estacionamiento antes de entrar eran mas hermosos de lo que recordava pero algo en ellos me decia que no eran humanos su extrema perfección era extraña ya que ningun humano es tan perfecto

- ellos son los Cullen- dijo Jessica sacandome de mi nube - no le hablan a nadie que no sean ellos o los profesores se creen la gran cosa- pude notar un poco de odio en su voz dejamos pasar la llegada de los Cullen y seguimos con nuestra charla la cual solo consistia en hacernos preguntas de nuestras vidas

- Emm ya no quiero estar a qui-

- ni yo es bastante agotador estar contestando todas sus preguntas hay que inventar algo para podernos ir ya- dice Emm guiñandome un ojo

- oye Bell´s me puedes acompañar a buscar al profesor de Ingles es que no me firmo el registro- dice Emmett

- claro vamos a buscarlo antes de que se acabe el almuerzo-

- oigan chicos que clase les toca después del almuerzo- nos pregunto muy amable Ángela

- Biologia- dijo Emmett

- bueno entonces nos vemos aya a nosotros también nos toca Biologia- dijo una ansiosa Jessica

- bueno nos vemos al rato- digo levantandome de la mesa, pasamos al rededor de 10 minutos caminando sin rumbo alguno por toda la escuela hasta que Emmett decidió que ya era hora de ir a nuestra siguiente clase y para nuestra sorpresa ya avía comenzado la clase cuando tocamos la puerta del salón

- buenos días profesor somos los alumnos nuevos perdón por el retrazo pero es que nos perdimos- dije con una tímida sonrisa en el rostro

- no hay problema chicos pero que sea la ultima vez- dice el profesor dejándonos entrar al salón - chicos el día de hoy se incorporan dos alumnos nuevos a la clase, chicos por que no se presentan ante la clase- dice el profesor dirigiéndose a nosotros

- que ningún profesor me lo avía pedido-

- ni a mi pero vas tu primero- dice Emmett empujandome levemente asia al frente

- bueno hola mi nombre es Isabella Swan pero prefiero que me digan Bella tengo 17 años y vengo de Dinamarca y espero hacer buenos amigos en esta escuela- termino diciendo con una sonrisa tímida

- hola yo soy Emmett McCarty tengo 17 años y al igual que Bell´s vengo de Dinamarca-

- bueno chicos a ver donde los acomodo- dijo el profesor pensándolo unos segundos - a ver señorita Hale pase se un asiento hacia atrás señorita Swan siente se con el señor Cullen y señor McCarty siente se con la señorita Hale- nos fuimos a sentar donde el profesor nos indico cuando me senté a lado de Cullen pasaron varias cosas el me miro como si quisiera asecsinarme con la mirada, su olor era diferente al de los humanos sus ojos se oscurecieron al acercarme a el y su mano se aferro demasiado ala mesa

- hola soy Emmett- escuche la voz de Emm al presentarse ante su nueva compañera de asiento, pero no escuche que esta le contestara

- hola soy Bella- me presente con mi compañero el cual miraba asia al frente

- hola soy Edward- y esas fueron sus únicas palabras en toda la clase

- oye Bell´s estos humanos son algo raros ademas siento que no le agrade a mi compañera algo raro ya que yo le agrado a todo el mundo ya que soy simpático, guapo, amigable, confiable-

- ya entendí todas tus virtudes Emm ya no sigas y no se que les pase-

- pues quien sabe pero aya ella se pierde de mis buenos chiste y de mi gran compañia- eso me causo risa ya que aunque no lo diga a Emm le afecta no caerle bien a alguien

la clase paso algo aburrida y extraña ya que Edward paresia que en cualquier momento mataría a alguien cada vez aferraba mas la mano a la mesa pensé que en cualquier momento esta se rompería pero unos segundos antes de que la campana sonara se levanto junto con la rubia compañera de Emmett y salieron del salón como alma que lleva al diablo

- que raro son- le dije a Emm cuando se acerco a mi lado

- bueno pequeño Ángel esta fue la ultima clase que nos toca juntos así que nos vemos en la salidad- dijo Emm dándome un beso en la frente

así pasaron mis demás clases sin nada nuevo pero en mi mente solo estaba el rostro tan perfecto de Edward Cullen y el cambio de color de sus ojos, sali al estacionamiento a esperar que Emmett saliera para podernos ir a casa y gran sorpresa me lleve cuando ya los hermanos Cullen y Hale se encontraban en el estacionamiento y al verme Edward entro a su volvo cerrando la puerta con un gran portazo que hizo que todos los que estaban voltearan a verlo, unos segundos despues llego Emmett quien me tomo por la cintura asiendome pegar un pequeño salto por el susto que me proboco

- perdón te asuste -

- si menso - le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla despues escuchamos otro portazo y esta vez avía sido la rubia que entro echa una furia al coche

- y a estos que les pasa - me dijo Emmett cuando el volvo salio del estacionamiento a gran velocidad

- no se pero ya vámonos a casa tenemos que hablar con Esme - así que salimos caminando rumbo a nuestra casa pero yo no dejaba de pensar en la familia Cullen

HOLA CHICAS ASTA A QUI EL QUINTO CAP ESPERO LES GUSTE POR FAVOR DÉJENME SUS OPINIONES Y COMENTARIOS EN UN REVIEWS


	7. LO QUE SIENTO SON ¿CELOS?

**ÁNGELES EN FORKS**

**los personajes no me pertenecen solo la historia que ha salido de mi loca cabeza**

**nota: cuando Edward lea los pensamientos aparecerán en paréntesis y cuando Bella y Emmett tengan conversaciones telepáticas aparecerán subrayadas**

**CAPITULO 6 " LO QUE SIENTO SON ¿CELOS? "**

**POV EDWARD**

entraron al salón ella se veía realmente hermosa y de repente todos los pensamientos humanos inundaron mi cabeza

(- es hermosa le voy a pedir una cita-)

(- el chico es guapisimo-)

(- no se que le ven de seguro es operada-)

(- serán novios-) ese pensamiento me enojo un poco pero no se por que

(- es una simple humana no se que le ven pero el chico es muy guapo-) eso me sorprendió ya que el pensamiento era de Rosalie (-Edward deja de leer mis pensamientos si no quieres morir-) desvie mi mirada hacia los recién llegados

-chicos el día de hoy se incorporan dos alumnos nuevos a la clase, chicos por que no se presentan ante la clase-dijo el profesor dirigiéndose a los nuevos alumnos

- bueno hola mi nombre es Isabella Swan pero prefiero que me digan Bella tengo 17 años y vengo de Dinamarca y espero hacer buenos amigos en esta escuela- su voz era hermosa paresia como si los mismos ángeles hablaran

- hola yo soy Emmett McCarty tengo 17 años y al igual que Bell´s vengo de Dinamarca- dijo el musculoso viendo lo de serca la verdad es que era muy guapo podría jurar que mas que nosotros

- bueno chicos a ver donde los acomodo- dijo el profesor pensándolo unos segundos

(- que ponga a Bella conmigo seria increíble así podría ligar mas rápido con ella-) fueron los pensamientos de Mike

- a ver señorita Hale pase se un asiento hacia atrás-

(- que demonios le pasa claro que no-) volte a ver a Rose y con una mirada le dije que estaba bien que hiciera lo que el profesor decía

-señorita Swan siéntense con el señor Cullen y señor McCarty siente se con la señorita Hale-

(- lo que me faltaba sentarme con un humano-) al parecer a Rose no le agradaba muy bien la idea, al momento que Bella se sentó su aroma me inundo era lo mas delicioso que avía olido en toda mi eternidad, me aferre a la mesa para no saltar sobre ella y tomar de su deliciosa sangre, seguramente los ojos se me abran oscurecido así que desvíe mi mirada para que no se diera cuenta

- hola soy Emmett- escuche la voz del compañero de Rose pero a ella lo la oí contestar

- hola soy Bella- se presento mi compañera pensé hacer lo mismo que Rose y no contestar pero a mi no me avían educado de esa forma así que como todo un caballero decidí contestar pero sin voltear a verla

- hola soy Edward- eso fue todo lo que le dije en la clase ya que si volvía a abrir la boca seria para morderla

(- Edward no se que me pasa la sangre de este humano me atrae demasiado no creo que aguante demasiado tiempo estando a su lado hace cinco días que no voy de caza-) podre Rose yo la entendía muy bien ya que estaba en la misma circunstancia, tenia el tiempo calculado así que unos segundos antes de que la campana sonara Rose y yo nos levantamos y salimos del salón para alejarnos de ellos y poder respirar mejor

- que demonios fue lo que paso por que su sangre huele tanbien- dijo Rose

- no se a mi me paso lo mismo con la chica -

- debemos hablar con Carlisle-

- si por ahora ay que ir a nuestras demás clases- le dije a Ros caminando hacia mi siguiente clase que era química entre al salón y como de costumbre me senté en mi lugar avitual poco a poco llegaron los demás alumnos y hay me encontré con Emmett al parecer también compartiriamos esta clase, el se quedo parado al espera del profesor, unos minutos después entro el profesor

- hola soy Emmett McCarty soy el nuevo- se presento ante el profesor

- hola yo soy Derek- se presento el profesor - chicos hoy se incorpora un nuevo alumno así que Emmett te podrías presentar ante tus compañeros por favor-

- hola yo soy Emmett McCarty tengo 17 años vengo de Dinamarca y pues no se que quieren saber de mi pregunten-

un chico levanto la mano y el profesor le dio la palabra

- hola soy Dylan oye creo que la pregunta que muchos de los chicos se hacen es que arias si alguien invitara a salir a tu hermosa amiga Bella- lo ultimo lo dijo casi en un susurro, Emmett lo vio con cara de ¿es broma verdad?

- buenoooo solo aria sus vidas miserables y no se quizas uno que otro susto de muerte pero fuera de hay nada- termino diciendo con una sonrisa en su rostro todos los hombre tragaron en seco con su declaración

- bueno creo que mejor empezamos la clase Emmett siéntate con Ángela- la clase paso sin ningún contratiempo cuando menos me di cuenta iva de camino al estacionamiento donde me encontraría con mis demás hermanos

- hola Eddy como te fue- dijo Alice

- hola duende me fue muy bien y a ti-

- bien aun que no coincidi con ninguno de los nuevo y tu- dijo con cara de cordero degollado

- si con Isabella- pero me corto antes de seguir

- Bella le gusta que le digan Bella no Isabella- dijo Alice

- bueno con Bella y Emmett en biología y volví a coincidir con Emmett en química-

- que bien- al poco tiempo llegaron Rosalie y Jasper quien me miraba algo extraño

- hola hermanito ¿como estas? ¿como te has sentido el día de hoy?- dijo Jasper

- bien gracias- digo algo confundido

- seguro no has descubierto un nuevo sentimiento el día de hoy-

- que yo sepa no ¿por que la pregunta?-

- no nada mas curiosidad-

- que te pasa estar raro-

- a mi también me hizo la misma pregunta y no entiendo por que- dijo Rose no se por que pero en un instante me dieron unas inmensas ganas de voltear asia la entrada de la escuela y la vi hay parada en todo su esplendo a Mi hermosa Isabella ¿que demonios acabo de decir como que MI Isabella? no se por que dije eso sin ninguna explicación ente a mi coche y di un tremendo portazo al cerrar el coche pero aun dentro del coche pude escuchar a Emmett

- perdón te asuste -

- si menso - dijo Bella y de repente vi entrar una furiosa Rosalie al coche y al igual que yo dio un tremendo portazo

- oye con mas cuidado - dije con cara de pocos amigos ya que no me gusta que maltraten mi coche

- que tu también le diste un portazo- dijo Rose

- si pero es mi auto-

- lo que sea ya vamonos- la voz de Rose era fria y de repente vi en sus pensamientos lo que la hizo enfadar Emmett avía tomado de la cintura a Bella y esta le avía dado un beso en la mejilla y de repente vi todo rojo quería salir y matar a ese imbécil y lo peor de todo no sabia por que, Jasper y Alice subieron al coche uno segundos después así que arranque el coche como loco

- que les pasa parece que estuvieran celosos- dijo Alice con una sonrisa en su rostro

- estas loca enana ¿por que deberíamos estar celosos de unos simples humanos?- dijo Rosalie

- pues eso díganmelo ustedes no crees Edward- dijo Alice dirigiéndose a mi

- claro que no estamos celosos son ideas tuyas Alice-

- pues yo siento otra cosa y a mi no me pueden engañar ustedes están celoso- dijo Jasper y eso fue lo ultimo que se dijo en todo el trayecto, en mi mente solo veía cuando Bella beso la mejilla de Emmett y las palabras de Jasper inundaron mi cabeza celoso, jajaja celoso yo si como no pero si no eran celos entonces que era por que me sentía así

HOLA CHICAS ESPERO LES AYA GUSTADO EL CAP POR FAVOR DÉJENME SUS COMENTARIOS Y OPINIONES EN UN REVIEWS SE LOS AGRADECERÍA DE CORAZÓN BUENO NOS LEEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAP CUÍDENSE =)


	8. FORKS UN PUEBLO LLENO DE ¿VAMPIROS?

**ÁNGELES EN FORKS**

**los personajes no me pertenecen solo la historia que ha salido de mi loca cabeza**

**nota: cuando Edward lea los pensamientos aparecerán en paréntesis y cuando Bella y Emmett tengan conversaciones telepáticas aparecerán subrayadas**

**CAPITULO 7 " FORKS UN PUEBLO LLENO DE ¿VAMPIROS?"**

**POV BELLA**

Emmett y yo llegamos a casa, Esme ha un seguía trabajando en el hospital así que decidí hacer algo para que Emmett y yo comiéramos estaba en la cocina haciendo una pasta cuando Emmett entro

- oye Bell´s no crees que los Cullens son algo raros -

- si Emm son muy raros ademas su belleza es descomunal nunca avía visto a un humano poseer tal belleza-

- si es verdad Rosalie es verdaderamente hermosa- dice Emmett con cara soñadora

- te gusto verdad - digo picandole las costillas

- ¿que? claro que no solo digo que es muy bonita además no te diste cuenta que yo para ella no existo en toda la clase de biología no me dirigió la palabra, de seguro se enojo por que la separaron de su novio-

- ¿cual novio?- digo algo confundida

- pues de quien va a hacer de Edward que no ves que siempre andan juntos al igual que los otros dos la que parece duende de jardín y el que parece que en cualquier momento va a saltar por una ventana-

- bueno quizás alomejor también por eso Edward estaba de mal genio en clase-

- bueno sea lo que sea ya lo averiguaremos pero por ahora ay algo mucho más importante que te quiera preguntar- dice Emmett poniendo cara seria algo raro en el

- ¿que pasa Emm?-

- ¿a que hora comemos?-

- que menso eres pensé que era algo realmente importante- digo dándome la vuelta para seguir preparando la comida

- claro que es importante bueno para mi lo es sabes que si no como no puedo pensar claramente- dice sentándose en las sillas del comedor

- puros pretextos tu solo te quieres pasar la vida comiendo, pero no te preocupes que ya en 5 minutos comemos-

- bueno, oye no sabes a que hora llegara Esme-

- no pero ahora le hablo a ver a que hora llega- digo dirigiendome al teléfono de la sala para llamar a Esme, y al tercer timbrazo Esme contesto

- hola Esme solo llamaba para saber a que hora llegas-

- hola HIJA llego como a las 6 pero cualquier cosa yo te aviso cariño- no me paso desapercibido que remarco la palabra hija

- ok mama te vienes con cuidado ay algo que Emmett y yo tenemos que decirte-

- ya me imagino lo que a de ser yo también quiero decirles algo muy importante- lo ultimo lo dijo en un tono algo serio

- bueno te esperamos adiós cuidte-

- ustedes también cariño nos vemos en un rato- y a si cortamos la comunicación, me fui a la cocina para terminar de preparar la comida

- ¿que te dijo Esme?- me pregunto Emmett el cual estaba revisando las ollas de la comida

- que llega como a las 6 y que nos quiere decir algo muy importante-

- bueno pues entonces hay que esperarla para ver que es lo tan importante que nos quiere decir, oye ya vamos a comer-

- si Emm pon la mesa en lo que yo sirvo la comida-

comimos tranquilos después nos fuimos a hacer nuestros deberes, hasta que a las 6:20 de la tarde vimos llegar el coche de Esme

- hola chicos ya llege- nos grito Esme desde la entrada de la casa

- hola ma como te fue- le dice Emmett dándole un beso en la mejilla y ayudándola a cargar las bolsas que traía en las manos

- muy bien Emm pero creo que hay algo muy importante que tengo que decirles-

- bueno pues pasemos a la sala y nos cuentas- digo dirigiendome asia la sala

POV ESME

hoy era mi primer día de trabajo como enfermera en el pequeño hospital de forks ya avía pasado a dejar a Bella y Emmett a la escuela así que me encontraba en la oficina de la jefa de enfermeras para que me indicara cual seria mi puesto

- hola soy Elizabeth y soy la jefa de enfermeras tu debes de ser Esme cierto- dijo Elizabeth estirando su mano para saludarme

- si así es mucho gusto-

- bueno pues me alegra que estés aquí, tu estarás bajo las ordenes del doctor Cullen, vamos a verlo para que lo conoscas- dijo dirigiéndose hacia la puerta llegamos a una puerta que tenia grabada la palabra DR CULLEN Elizabeth toco la puesta y de adentro se escucho un ligero pase, al entrar vi a un hombre de unos 30 años a lo mucho el cual poseía una gran belleza lo cual me hizo pensar que podría ser un vampiro ya que ningún humano podría poseer tal belleza pero tendría que averiguar si mis sospechas eran ciertas

- buenos días doctor Cullen mire ella es Esme Swan es la nueva enfermera y ella estará bajos sus ordenes desde este momento-

- hola Esme es un gusto conocerla y estaré encantado de trabajar con usted- dijo el doctor Cullen extendiendo su mano para estrecharle conmigo al momento que tome su mano mis sospechas sobre el se acrecentaron ya que su tacto era frío y por lo poco que pude tocar la piel de su mano era dura

- el gusto es mi doctor Cullen-

- bien pues los dejo para que se pongan de acuerdo, nos vemos luego- dijo Elizabeth saliendo del consultorio

- bien pues dígame Esme de donde biene- dijo el doctor Cullen sentándose y asiendo una seña para que yo tomara asiento enfrente de el

- bueno doctor Cullen- pero antes de que continuara me corto

- diga me Carlisle por favor-

- muy bien Carlisle pues me acabo de mudar con mis hijos de Dinamarca-

- así que es casada-

- no soy viuda-

- lo siento no sabia-

- no se preocupe eso fue hace muchos años-

- entonces tiene hijos-

- si dos bueno solo Isabella es mi hija Emmett era hijo de una gran amiga pero ella y su esposo fallecieron así que yo me hice cargo de el y usted tiene hijos-

- bueno yo tengo cuatro Alice y Edward son mis hijos adoptivos y Rosalie y Jasper son mis sobrinos pero los considero como mis hijos-

- y que edad tienen-

- los cuatro tienen 17 años y los suyos-

- también tiene 17 años-

- que bien quizas coincidan en algunas clases en la escuela-despues de esa pequeña conversación nos fuimos a trabajar y cada vez estaba más segura que Carlisle era un vampiro ya que muchas de sus actitudes lo delataban sus reflejos eran mejores que los de un humano estaba observándolo disimuladamente cuando mi celular sono

- hola Esme solo llamaba para saber a que hora llegas- era la voz de Bella

- hola HIJA llego como a las 6 pero cualquier cosa yo te aviso cariño- se suponía que era su madre así que me tendría que llamar así y no por mi nombre

- ok mama te vienes con cuidado ay algo que Emmett y yo tenemos que decirte- ya me imaginaba de que se trataba seguro seria sobre los hijos de Carlisle

- ya me imagino lo que a de ser yo también quiero decirles algo muy importante-

- bueno te esperamos adiós cuidte-

- ustedes también cariño nos vemos en un rato-

- eran tus hijos- dijo Carlisle a mis espaldas

- si querían saber a que hora llegare a casa-

después de la llamada de Bella las horas se me pasaron muy rápido y cuando me di cuenta ya era hora de irme a casa

- bueno ya es hora de irme así que nos vemos mañana doctor Cullen-

- hasta mañana Esme que descanse-

sali del hospital con dirección a la casa pero antes pase por una cosas que nos asian falta así que llegue a casa al rededor de las 6:20 estacione es coche enfrente de la casa

-hola chicos ya llege- grite desde la entrada de la casa

- hola ma como te fue- me contesto Emmett dándome un beso en la mejilla y ayudandome a cargar las bolsas que traía en las manos

- muy bien Emm pero creo que hay algo muy importante que tengo que decirles-

- bueno pues pasemos a la sala y nos cuentas- dijoBella dirigiéndose asia la sala

-bueno pues creo que ya conocen a los hermanos Cullen no es así

POV BELLA

- si nos toco compartir una clase con ellos- digo algo extrañada ya que no pensé que fuéramos a hablar de los Cullen

- bueno yo en dos clases- dice Emmett

- pero que tiene eso que ver-

- bueno pues creo que se dieron cuenta de que son algo diferentes-

- si nos dimos cuenta son algo raros pero no sabemos por que-

- bueno lo que pasa es que la familia Cullen son una familia de vampiros- ¿que? ¿como que vampiros?

HOLA CHICAS BUENO ESTE CAP PENSABA SUBIRLO EL DÍA DE MAÑANA PERO COMO NO VOY A TENER TIEMPO DECIDÍ SUBIRLO HOY ESPERO LES GUSTE Y POR FAVOR DÉJENME SUS OPINIONES Y COMENTARIOS EN UN REVIEWS NOS LEEMOS EN EL SIG CAP SALUDOS


	9. LA TUA CANTANTE

ÁNGELES EN FORKS

**los personajes no me pertenecen solo la historia que ha salido de mi loca cabeza**

**nota: cuando Edward lea los pensamientos aparecerán en paréntesis y cuando Bella y Emmett tengan conversaciones telepáticas aparecerán subrayadas**

**CAPITULO 7 " LA TUA CANTANTE"**

**POV EDWARD**

Llegamos a casa en completo silencio ya que después de lo que Alice y Jasper dijeron me un di en mis pensamientos ¿en verdad estaba celoso? y al parecer Rosalie se hacia la misma pregunta ya que en su mente solo se repetía el beso que Bella le daba en la mejilla a Emmett y eso al parecer la hacia enfurecer, cuando llegamos a la casa cada quien se fue por su lado Alice y Jasper se fueron a su habitación, Rosalie se fue al garage y yo me fui a la sala de música para tocar un poco el piano tan metido estaba en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta cuando Rosalie entro a la sala de piano hasta que escuche su voz

- Edd ¿que crees que fue lo que nos paso con esos humanos?- dijo Rose sentándose a mi lado

- ¿lo dices por lo del olor de su sangre?-

- si en verdad que quería lanzarme al cuello de ese chico y matarlo nunca me avía sucedido algo así-

- ami tampoco Rose, hablaremos con Carlisle cuando llegue a ver que nos dice-

- bien - dijo Rose saliendo de la sala de música, pase un rato más tocando el piano hasta que oí la voz de Carlisle

- chicos ya llegue - dijo Carlisle entrando a la casa yo salí de la sala de música para ir a resivirlo

- hola papi - dijo Alice dándole un beso en la mejilla

- hola Ali ¿como les fue el día de hoy? -

- a Jasper y a mi muy bien pero al parecer a Rose y Eddi no al parecer anda un poco celosos - dijo Alice

- ¿como que celosos?- dijo Carlisle algo confundido

- no le a gas caso papá creo que a Alice ya se le murieron todas las neuronas - dice Rosalie bajando por las escaleras y como toda una mujer adulta Alice hizo lo que mejor sabe hacer le saco la lengua a Rosalie y se fue a la sala a ver la televisión

- papá Rose y yo queremos hablar contigo es muy importante -

- muy bien pues vamos al despacho- dice Carlisle - muy bien que es lo que me querían decir - dice Carlisle tomando asiento detrás de su escritorio

- lo que pasa es que hoy llegaron dos alumnos nuevos a la escuela y Edward y yo estuvimos a punto de matarlos- dijo Rose bajando la cabeza en señal de que estaba avergonzada por lo que quiso hacer

- ¿pero porque los quisieron matar?-

- es que su sangre huele deliciosa es un olor que jamas aviamos olido-

- ya veo lo que les paso es que encontraron a su tua cantante- dijo Carlisle

- ¿nuestra que?- dijo Rosalie

- su tua cantante -

- ¿y que es eso? nunca lo avía escuchado- le pregunto a Carlisle

- la tua cantante es Para los vampiros una persona que posee una sangre extremadamente tentadora como el vino más suculento, el manjar más exquisito. Le llaman "la tua cantante" por que la sangre de tal persona "canta" para el vampiro y al parecer ustedes ya la encontraron y al parecer yo también - esto ultimo lo dijo casi en un susurro el cual si no fuéramos vampiros nunca lo hubiera escuchado

- ¿como que tu también a que te refieres? - le pregunto a Carlisle

- es que el día de hoy llego una nueva enfermera al hospital y me sucedió lo mismo que ustedes -

POV CARLISLE

El día de hoy llegaría una nueva enfermera la cual estaría a mi cargo estaba en mi consultorio cuando escuche un golpecito en la puerta

- pasen - dije

- buenos días doctor Cullen mire ella es Esme Swan es la nueva enfermera y ella estará bajos sus ordenes desde este momento- al momento en que la vi me pareció lo mas hermoso que avía visto en toda mi eternidad pero también el olor que poseía era uno de los mejores olores

- hola Esme es un gusto conocerla y estaré encantado de trabajar con usted- dije extendiendo mi mano para estrechala con la de ella

- el gusto es mi doctor Cullen- dijo con una hermosa voz

- bien pues los dejo para que se pongan de acuerdo, nos vemos luego- dijo Elizabeth saliendo del consultorio

- bien pues diga me Esme de donde biene- dije para hacer un poco de platica

- bueno doctor Cullen- la corte antes de que continuara

- diga me Carlisle por favor-

- muy bien Carlisle pues me acabo de mudar con mis hijos de Dinamarca-

- así que es casada- no se por que eso me dolió el saber que esta hermosa mujer podría estar casada

- no soy viuda -

- lo siento no sabia-

- no se preocupe eso fue hace muchos años- dijo con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro

- entonces tiene hijos-

- si dos bueno solo Isabella es mi hija Emmett era hijo de una gran amiga pero ella y su esposo fallecieron así que yo me hice cargo de el y usted tiene hijos-

- bueno yo tengo cuatro Alice y Edward son mis hijos adoptivos y Rosalie y Jasper son mis sobrinos pero los considero como mis hijos-

- y que edad tienen-

- los cuatro tienen 17 años y los suyos-

- también tiene 17 años-

- que bien quizas coincidad en algunas clases en la escuela-despues de esa pequeña conversación nos fuimos a trabajar estaba arreglando unos archivos cuan escuche el sonido de un celular el cual era de Esme

- hola Esme solo llamaba para saber a que hora llegas- escuche la voz de una mujer cuando Esme contesto

- hola HIJA llego como a las 6 pero cualquier cosa yo te aviso cariño- me di cuenta que remarco la palabra hija algo que se me hizo extraño

- ok mama te vienes con cuidado hay algo que Emmett y yo tenemos que decirte-

- ya me imagino lo que a de ser yo también quiero decirles algo muy importante-

- bueno te esperamos adiós cuidate-

- ustedes también cariño nos vemos en un rato-

- ¿eran tus hijos?- le pregunte a Esme

- si querían saber a que hora llegare a casa- dijo Esme con una sonrisa en su rostro, el tiempo se me fue volando a lado de Esme así que cuando me di cuenta ya era hora de que se fuera

- bueno ya es hora de irme así que nos vemos mañana doctor Cullen-

- hasta mañana Esme que descanse- cuando Esme se fue, fue como si algo me faltara trate de apurarme para salir del hospital e irme a mi casa con mis hijos, termine todos mis pendientes y me fui a casa al llegar Alice me saludo como acostumbraba con un beso en la mejilla y al parecer Rosalie y Edward tenían que hablar conmigo y yo también tenia que hablar con ellos acerca de lo que me sucedió don Esme nos fuimos a mi despacha y hablamos de todo lo ocurrido

- así que los Swan los han flechado- dijo Alice entrando por la puerta del despacho junto con Jasper

- al parecer eso es lo que ha pasado- dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro

POV EDWARD

Carlisle nos contó todo lo que le avía pasado con Esme y como a el también le afecto su olor

- así que los Swan los an flechado- dijo Alice entrando por la puerta del despacho junto con Jasper

- al parecer eso es lo que ha pasado- dijo Carlisle

- y ¿que es lo que vamos a hacer? - pregunto Rosalie

- nada no haremos nada todo va a seguir como hasta ahora trataremos de no acercarnos demasiado a ellos- dije

- ¿pero si el deseo de su sangre es mayor? yo no quiero matar a Emmett - en la cara de Rosalie vi dolor

- ni yo a Bella así que si vemos que no podemos con la situación nos marcharemos bueno si Carlisle nos lo permite- dije dirigiendome a el

- claro que si chicos yo también estoy en un predicamento, intentaremos estar cerca de ellos pero si no podemos como dijo Edward tendremos que marcharnos - aun que me doliera eso seria lo mejor no quiero dañar a Bella y al parecer ni Rosalie ni Carlisle quieren dañar a Esme y a Emmett al parecer nos hemos enamorado de nuestros tua cantantes

HOLA CHICAS ESPERO LES GUSTE EL CAP POR FAVOR DÉJENME SUS OPINIONES EN UN REVIEWS NOS LEEMOS EN EN PRÓXIMO CAP ADIÓS


	10. CONVIVIENDO CON VAMPIROS

ÁNGELES EN FORKS

**los personajes no me pertenecen solo la historia que ha salido de mi loca cabeza**

**nota: cuando Edward lea los pensamientos aparecerán en paréntesis y cuando Bella y Emmett tengan conversaciones telepáticas aparecerán subrayadas**

**CAPITULO 9 " CONVIVIENDO CON VAMPIROS"**

**POV BELLA**

después de que Esme nos confeso que los Cullen eran vampiros nos dijo que era una familia vegetariana ya que no bebían sangre humana para alimentarse si no sangre animal ya que sus ojos eran dorados y no rojos, después de estar un tiempo platicando ha cerca de los vampiros y sus hábitos alimenticios Esme nos dijo que nos fuéramos a dormir ya que mañana tendríamos clases así que nos fuimos a nuestras habitaciones, eran al rededor de las 3:00 de la mañana y yo ha un no podia dormir en mis pensamientos solo estaba la cara de Edward tan metida estaba en mis pensamientos que no fui conciente de que tocaban mi puerta hasta que escuche la voz de Emmett

- Bell´s ¿estas dormida?- dijo Emmett asomándose por la puerta

- no Emm pasa - dije acomodándome en la cama - ¿que pasa?-

-no puedo dormir es que todavía no puedo creer que los Cullen sean vampiros- dijo Emmett sentándose en mi cama

- oye si existimos los ángeles ¿por que no crees que existan los vampiros?- digo haciéndome a un lado para que Emmett pueda acostarse a mi lado

- es verdad nosotros también somos criaturas mitológicas-

- si es verdad-

- oye me puedo quedar a dormir contigo-

- claro oso pero ya vamos a dormir por que si no. no vamos a querer levantarnos-

- ok descansa mi pequeño ángel- dijo Emmett dándome un beso en la frente, al día siguiente nos fuimos al instituto y fue lo mismo que el día anterior los Cullen nos ignoraban y nosotros a ellos así paso nuestra primera semana, algunos días nos sentábamos con el grupo de Jessica a la hora del almuerzo y algunos días solo eramos Emmett y yo hasta que un día llego un feliz Emmett diciéndome que avía hecho una nueva amiga y que comeriamos con ella en el almuerzo pero no me quiso decir de quien se trataba, ya estábamos en la cafetería y no avía señal de su nueva amiga

- ¿oye Emmett donde esta tu amiga-

- hay biene- dijo Emmett, pero a la única persona que vi que se dirigía a nuestra mesa era Alice y Jasper Cullen

- hola chicos ¿como estan?- dijo Alice tomando asiento frente de mi

- hola - fue lo único que pude decir ya que aun seguía algo confundida

- hola seguramente estas confundida por el hecho de que en este tiempo que llevan en el instituto sea la primera vez que nos hablamos- dijo Jasper

- la verdad si es raro- dije con una sonrisa en el rostro de repente Alice se levanto de la mesa y empezó a gritar

- EDWARD ROSALIE VENGAN PARA ACA- lo cual hizo que todos los que estaban en la cafetería se giraran al escuchar tremendo grito

- oye duende tienes buenos pulmones casi me dejas sordo- dijo Emmett sacudiéndose el oído

- perdón es que si no le hablada se iban a ir- dijo Alice

- si Alice pero no era necesario que nos gritaras- dijo una malhumorada Rosalie sentándose a lado de Jasper

- es verdad duende creo que dejaste sorda a la mitad de las personas que están en la cafeteria- dijo Edward sentándose a lado de mi

- te e dicho millones de veces que no me digas duende cuando vas a aprender- dijo Alice poniendo mala cara

- oye Alice hace un momento Emmett también te dijo duende y no le dijiste nada- dije algo confundida

- no se pero en Emmett suena mejor, pero el va a hacer el único que me puede decir así-

- ese es un gran privilegio ya ni a mi me deja decirle así- dice Jasper

- así soy yo todos me adorar ¿o no pequeño ángel?- dice Emmett dándome un pequeño beso en la frente, y en ese pequeño momento escuche dos pequeños gruñidos lo cuales creí que eran una imaginación mía

- si Emm todos te adoran - dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro

- bueno chicos y ¿que tal les ha parecido el pueblo hasta ahora? - nos pregunto Jasper

- es muy lindo y nos ha gustado mucho o no Bell´s-

- si es un pueblo muy hermoso ademas nos hemos acoplado muy bien-

- se que tu mamá esta trabajando en el hospital y que esta como enfermera de mi papá ¿que tal esta con el?- pregunto Alice

- si mamá nos ha contado que su padre es muy bueno y un gran medico y esta muy contenta con su trabajo- dije

- que bien ¿oigan ustedes dos que no piensan hablar?- dijo una muy molesta Alice

- no tenemos nada de que hablar Alice es más no se que ago aqui- dijo una también molesta Rosalie

-¿ pensé que se llevaban bien que no se supone que son compañeros de clase?- pregunto Jasper

- si Jasper somos compañeros pero nunca nos hemos dirigido la palabra- dijo Emmett

- bueno pues desde hoy se van a hablar y no digas nada Rose por que sabes que lo que digo se hace- dijo una retadora Alice

- muy bien Alice pero ya tranquila- dijo una hermosa voz la cual pertenecía a Edward

- ¿hermosa voz? enserio Bell´s creo que te ha pegado duro el amor- dijo Emmett soltando una pequeña risita la cual hizo que los que estaban en la mesa lo vieran algo raro

- perdón es que me acorde de algo-

- muy bien creo que ya va a hacer hora de que vallamos a clases- dijo Edward, y todos nos levantamos de la mesa y cada quien se fue a sus clases pero antes Alice afirmo que nos veríamos pronto

ya en el salón cada quien se fue a su respectivo lugar yo alado de Edward y Emmett alado de Rosalie a la cual el mal humor ya casi no se le notaba

- perdón por lo de Alice suele ser un poco impulsiva aveces- escuche la voz de Edward la cual me pareció el mismo canto de los ángeles

- no te preocupes se ve que es una gran persona aun que como tu lo dices es algo impulsiva-

- si pero te acostumbras a ella- termino de decir con una hermosa sonrisa la cual le corespondi, unos segundos después entro el profesor y empezó con su clase la cual paso muy rápido y cuando me di cuenta estaba en la entrada de la escuela esperando que Emmett saliera para podernos ir a casa

- hola bella- dijo una voz detrás de mi y me sorprendí cuando vi a la dueña de esa voz

- hola Rosalie-

- ¿estas esperando a Emmett?- me pregunto Rosalie

- si pero ya se tardo-

- ¿oye y como se van a su casa?-

- caminando es que mi mama no puede venir por nosotros-

- que te parece si nosotros los llevamos a su casa para que no se vallan caminando-

- no se tengo que preguntarle a Emmett-

- bueno pues pregunta le hay viene con mis hermanos- y así era Emmett venia con Alice, Jasper y Edward

- hola oye Emmett Roslie nos ofreció llevarnos a casa que dices- de repente vi que todos sus hermanos volteaban a verla como diciendo ¿ es broma?

- ¿por que me ven así?- pregunto Rosalie a sus hermanos

- ¿te golpeaste la cabeza?- le pregunto Alice

- no me golpe Alice solo que e visto que me e comportado algo mal con Emmett y Bella y quería redimirme con ellos- dijo con una sonrisa la cual era la primera que veía en ella desde que llegamos

- bueno por mi no hay problema- dijo un muy feliz Emmett ya hablaría con el ya que se daba unas miraditas muy raras con Rosalie la cual se las correspondía

- muy bien pues ya vamonos- dijo Edward dirigiéndose hacia su auto

- Bella tu siéntate enfrente con Edward para que le digas el camino- dijo Alice

- muy bien pues dime por donde- dijo Edward le indique el camino y unos minutos después llegamos a la casa Edward como buen caballero baja a abrirme la puerta del coche

- gracias-dije

- de nada - dijo de nuevo con una hermosa sonrisa de lado

- buenos nos vemos mañana a dios chicos- dijo Emmett

- adiós Emm- dijo Rosalie

- adiós Rose- dijo Emmett con una boba sonrisa en su rostro nos despedimos de todos y entramos a la casa

- oye tu tienes que aclararme demasiadas cosa no crees -

- creo que si lo que paso es que - pero antes de que continuara apareció una muy seria Esme por la puerta

- tenemos que hablar hay problemas - y esas fueron sus palabras de saludo

HOLA CHICAS A QUI LES DEJO EL CAP ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO POR FAVOR DÉJENME SUS OPINIONES EN UN REVIEWS NOS LEEMOS EN LA PRÓXIMA


	11. CUANDO EL AMOR LLEGA

ÁNGELES EN FORKS

**los personajes no me pertenecen solo la historia que ha salido de mi loca cabeza**

**nota: cuando Edward lea los pensamientos aparecerán en paréntesis y cuando Bella y Emmett tengan conversaciones telepáticas aparecerán subrayadas**

**CAPITULO 10" CUANDO EL AMOR LLEGA"**

**POV EDWARD**

ya avía pasado una semana desde que los Swan avían llegado al pueblo y las cosas siguen igual nosotros no les hablábamos y tampoco ellos a nosotros, esta mañana Alice actuaba de una manera rara ya que mantenía sus pensamientos bloqueados para mi

- ¿que tramas Ali?- le pregunte antes de salir de la casa

- yo nada ¿por que la pregunta?- me dijo una despreocupada Alice

-por que estas ocultando tus pensamientos- le dije como si fuera lo más obvio

- eso querido hermanito es un secreto el cual tendrás que esperar para saber- dijo saliendo de la casa con pequeños saltitos, llegamos a la escuela y cada quien se fue a sus clases y quedamos de vernos en la hora del almuerzo

- hola Edd ¿no has visto a Alice y Jasper?- me pregunto Rosalie cuando estuvo a lado mio

- hola Rose no los e visto seguro que ya han de estar en la cafetería - dije

- bueno pues vamos que nos han de estar esperando- así que Rosalie y yo nos dirigimos a la cafetería y cuando la vimos no podíamos creer con quien se encontraba

(- que esa enana esta loca como se sienta con ellos-) esos fueron los pensamientos de Rosalie y de repente se escucho un muy fuerte grito el cual hizo que la mayoría de los que estaban en la cafetería voltearan a ver de quien se trataba

- EDWARD ROSALIE VENGAN PARA ACA- y se trataba de nada mas y nada menos que de Alice la cual nos estaba llamando para que nos fuéramos a sentar junto con ellos

- oye duende tienes buenos pulmones casi me dejas sordo- escuche que dijo Emmett

- perdón es que si no le hablada se iban a ir- dijo Alice

- si Alice pero no era necesario que nos gritaras- dijo una molesta Rosalie sentándose a lado de Jasper

- es verdad duende creo que dejaste sorda a la mitad de las personas que están en la cafeteria- dije asiendo que se enfadara un poco por el apodo

- te e dicho millones de veces que no me digas duende cuando vas a aprender- dijo Alice

- oye Alice hace un momento Emmett también te dijo duende y no le dijiste nada- dijo una confundida Bella y la verdad yo también estaba confundido ya que ella no permite que la llamemos así

- no se pero en Emmett suena mejor, pero el va a hacer el único que me puede decir así-

- ese es un gran privilegio ya ni a mi me deja decirle así- dijo Jasper

- así soy yo todos me adorar ¿o no pequeño ángel?- dijo Emmett dándole un pequeño beso en la frente a Bella lo cual me hizo enfada pero al parecer no fui al único que le molesto ya que en los pensamientos de Rosalie solo estaba ideando la forma de destrozar a Bella algo que tampoco me agrado

- si Emm todos te adoran - dijo Bella con una sonrisa

- bueno chicos y ¿que tal les ha parecido el pueblo hasta ahora? - pregunto Jasper

- es muy lindo y nos ha gustado mucho o no Bell´s-

- si es un pueblo muy hermoso ademas nos hemos acoplado muy bien-

- se que tu mamá esta trabajando en el hospital y que esta como enfermera de mi papá ¿que tal esta con el?- pregunto Alice

- si mamá nos ha contado que su padre es muy bueno y un gran medico y esta muy contenta con su trabajo- dijo Bella

- que bien ¿oigan ustedes dos que no piensan hablar?- dijo una muy molesta Alice

- no tenemos nada de que hablar Alice es más no se que hago aqui- dijo una molesta Rosalie

-¿ pensé que se llevaban bien que no se supone que son compañeros de clase?- pregunto Jasper

- si Jasper somos compañeros pero nunca nos hemos dirigido la palabra- dijo Emmett

- bueno pues desde hoy se van a hablar y no digas nada Rose por que sabes que lo que digo se hace- dijo Alice

- muy bien Alice pero ya tranquila- dije yo para calmar los ánimos, y de repente Emmett soltó una pequeña risa lo cual hizo que los que estábamos en la mesa lo viéramos de forma rara

- perdón es que me acorde de algo- fue la disculpa de Emmett

- muy bien creo que ya va a hacer hora de que vallamos a clases- dije y todos nos pusimos de pie para dirigirnos a nuestras respectivas clases, ya en el salón quise romper el hielo con Bella así que me anime a hablarle

- perdón por lo de Alice suele ser un poco impulsiva aveces- dije

- no te preocupes se ve que es una gran persona aun que como tu lo dices es algo impulsiva- dijo mi hermoso ángel

- si pero te acostumbras a ella- le dije dedicándole una sonrisa, unos segundos después llego el profesor y empezó con la clase y en la cual siempre estuve al pendiente de los movimientos de Bella, al terminar la clase de biología me dirigí a mi siguiente clase la cual paso muy rápido y cuando sali encontré a una muy sonriente Rosalie

-¿ y ahora a ti que te pasa por que tan sonriente?- le pregunte a Rosalie

- nada, cuando estemos en la casa te digo adiós Edd voy tarde a mi siguiente clase- me dijo Rose dándome un beso en la mejilla algo raro en ella ya que nunca muestra afecto en publico, trate de leer sus pensamientos pero los avía bloqueado así que solo me quedaba esperar a que ella me contara, ya avían terminado las clases me dirigía al estacionamiento cuando me encontré con Jasper, Alice y Emmett

- hola chicos ¿donde esta Rose?-

- creo que ya esta en el estacionamiento- me contesto Jasper así que nos fuimos al estacionamiento para podernos ir a casa pero en el camino note que Emmett iva algo raro con una sonrisa boba en su rostro y algo desconectado del mundo, pero gran sorpresa nos llevamos cuando vimos que Rosalie estaba con Bella en la entrada del instituto cuando llegamos Bella nos saludo

- hola oye Emmett Rosalie nos ofreció llevarnos a casa que dices- cuando Bella dijo eso volteamos a ver a Rosalie con una gran sorpresa reflejada en nuestros rostros

- ¿por que me ven así?- pregunto Rosalie a sus hermanos

- ¿te golpeaste la cabeza?- le pregunto Alice

- no me golpe Alice solo que e visto que me e comportado algo mal con Emmett y Bella y quería redimirme con ellos- dijo Rose con una sonrisa lo cual me confirmaba que algo avía sucedido ya que ella no era así

- bueno por mi no hay problema- dijo Emmett el cual le dedicaba sonrisas a Rosalie

- muy bien pues ya vamonos- dije dirigiendome a mi auto

- Bella tu siéntate enfrente con Edward para que le digas el camino- dijo Alice

(- aprovecha la oportunidad hermanito-) dijo Alice en sus pensamientos

- muy bien pues dime por donde- le dije a Bella ella me indico el camino y unos minutos después ya aviamos llegado a su casa, baje del auto y abri la puerta del coche para que pudiera salir

- gracias-dijo Bella

- de nada - dije

- buenos nos vemos mañana adiós chicos- dijo Emmett

- adiós Emm- dijo Rosalie

- adiós Rose- dijo Emmett con una sonrisa, me subí a mi coche y nos fuimos directos a la casa, cuando llegamos Alice fue la primera en preguntar

-¿que te paso Rose tu no eres así? no es que me queje al contrario me gusta mas esta nueva Rose y espero que no vuelva la mandona y fría de antes-

- tranquila que yo también espero que no vuelva- dijo Rose con una sonrisa

- muy bien pues entonces dinos que paso por que te siento muy contenta- dijo Jasper sentándose en el sofá de la sala

- lo que pasa es que Emmett me beso -

- ¿QUEEEE? - gritamos los tres ala vez

- ¿como que te beso explicate? - pregunto Alice

- pues si Ali me beso y me dijo que le gusto y yo también le dije que me gusta- dijo una sonriente Rosalie

- osea que ustedes dos van a empezar una relación o ¿que?- le pregunte

- pues no hablamos bien le dije que mejor habláramos mañana-

- pues felicidades hermana me alegro por ti- dijo Jasper levantándose del sofá para darle un abrazo a Rose

- gracias estoy feliz-

- si lo siento-

- bien pues todos vamos a ser felices cuando ciertas personas admitan sus sentimientos- dijo Alice dirigiendo su vista asía ami

- hablas de mi - le dije en un tono de desentendido

- si hablo de ti y de Carlisle-

-¿como que de Carlisle?- pregunto Rose

- que no se an dado cuenta la cara que pone cuando habla de Esme-

- si es verdad pone la misma cara que Edward cuando ve a Bella- dijo Rose

- deberías hablar con ella quisas sienta lo mismo que tu- dijo Jasper

- ¿si hablo mañana con ella dejarían de molestarme?- les pregunte

-SI- me gritaron los tres

- muy bien pues mañana hablo con ella- esa noche me la pase pensando como le diría a Bella que me gustaba pero no se me ocurría nada así que dejaría que las cosas se dieran solas, como cada mañana nos fuimos en mi coche a la escuela, ya estábamos estacionandonos cuando me di cuenta de que Emmett y Bella no avían llegado algo raro ya que ellos eran los primeros en llegar

(-quisas se les hizo tarde -) fueron los pensamientos de Alice, pero Alice fallo ya que no aparecieron en todo el día

-¿les habra pasado algo?- nos pregunto Rosalie algo preocupada

- no se ¿y si vamos a verlos a su casa?- pregunto Alice, así que nos dirigimos a su casa pero nadie nos abrió la puerta estuvimos un tiempo fuera de su casa pero nadie apareció eso si ya me estaba preocupando ¿ donde estas Bella?

HOLA CHICAS ACTUALICE ANTES ESPERO LES GUSTE EL CAP ESTOY MUY AGRADECIDA CON EL APOYO QUE ME HAN BRINDADO Y LA OPORTUNIDAD QUE LE ESTÁN DANDO A MI HISTORIA ALGUNAS DE USTEDES ME HAN DICHO QUE SOY MALA POR DEJAR LA HISTORIA EN SUSPENSO PERO ESE ES EL CHISTE QUE ESTÉN EN SUSPENSO PERO YA VERÁN QUE AL FINAL TODO VA A SALIR BIEN ASÍ QUE ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS Y EN EL PRÓXIMO CAP SABRÁN POR QUE BELLA, EMMETT Y ESME SE TUVIERON QUE IR DE FORKS QUE TENGAN UN LINDO COMIENZO DE SEMANA =)


	12. PROBLEMAS EN EL PARAÍSO

ÁNGELES EN FORKS

**los personajes no me pertenecen solo la historia que ha salido de mi loca cabeza**

**nota: cuando Edward lea los pensamientos aparecerán en paréntesis y cuando Bella y Emmett tengan conversaciones telepáticas aparecerán subrayadas**

**CAPITULO 11" PROBLEMAS EN EL PARAÍSO"**

**POV BELLA**

estábamos en el gran salón esperando que Gabriel y Rafael aparecieran para que nos explicaran lo que estaba pasando, ya que Esme no nos quiso decir absolutamente nada, solo nos dijo que teníamos que regresar por que avía problemas, así que aquí estábamos, Esme nos dijo que avía dicho en el hospital que tenia que regresar a Dinamarca ya que avía problemas con la venta de nuestra antigua casa y que nosotros la acompañariamos.

de repente se abrieron las puertas del gran salón y aparecieron por ellas Gabriel y Rafael con muy mala cara

- hola chicos - nos saludo Gabriel

- hola - contestamos Emmett y yo al unisono

- bueno pues los llamamos para informarles lo que lamentablemente ha sucedido- dijo Rafael tomando asiento enfrente de nosotros

- ¿que pasa ? ¿por que nos llamaron tan de repente?- pregunte

- lo que pasa es que han aparecido cuatro ángeles muertos- dijo Gabriel

- ¿donde? - pregunto Emmett

- encontraron a dos en Londres y los otros dos los encontraron cerca de seattle- dijo Rafael

- eso es muy cerca de donde nos encontramos- dije

- si, es por eso que los llamamos creemos que pueden estar en peligro y queremos que tengan más proteccion- dijo Gabriel - ademas Esme ya nos comento que en Forks se encuentra una familia de vampiros-

- si pero son vegetarianos no son peligrosos - dijo apresuradamente Emmett

- como sea ustedes tienen que tener cuidado, ademas creemos que puede a ver traidores entre nosotros han pasado algunas cosas desagradables desde que ustedes se fueron- dijo Rafael - por lo que queremos que se queden unos días a qui así podremos revisar la zona y que ustedes no estén en peligro

- si señor nos quedaremos el tiempo que nos indiquen - dijo Esme

- muy bien pueden irse nosotros los llamaremos si sabemos más-

- una ultima pregunta ¿ como murieron los cuatro ángeles?- pregunte

- dos de ellos fueron brutalmente torturados les cortaron las alas y les drenaron toda la sangre, y a los otros dos los degollaron- dijo un furioso Rafael creo que mejor no hubiera preguntado ya que imaginarme semejante escena me revolvió el estomago

- bien si ya no tienen otra pregunta se pueden retirar- dijo Gabriel señalandonos la puerta salimos del gran salón y cada quien se dirijo a su casa, regresar a mi casa fue algo raro ya que aunque aya pasado pocos días en la tierra este ya no lo sentía como mi hogar me asía falta algo mejor dicho alguien Edward ahora que lo recuerdo no les pudimos avisar a los Cullen que nos ivamos espero que no piense que no nos importan, de repente escuche unos golpeteos en la puerta de mi casa así que fui a abrir y me encontré con un preocupado Emmett

- hola Emm ¿ que te pasa?-

- hola Bell´s ¿puedo pasar?-

-claro pasa -dije asiendome un lado para que el pasara

- ahora si ¿que te pasa ? ¿te noto raro?-

- lo que pasa es que estoy preocupado no le pude avisar a Rose que nos ivamos- dijo con preocupación

-oye ahora que me acuerdo tu me ibas a decir que te traías con Rosalie antes de que llegara Esme así que cuéntame-

- lo que pasa es que me enamore -

-¿ QUE?- dije gritando

- lo que oyes me enamore de Rose es que ella es tan hermosa y tiene un gran corazón que no se como paso pero me enamore - dijo poniendo cara de cordero a medio morir en verdad que se avía enamorado - ademas besa incrible- dijo con una sonrisa boba

- ¿la besaste?- dije sin poderlo creer

- si nos empezamos a pelear pero yo solo veía como movía esos hermosos labios y de repente me entraron unas enormes ganas de besarle así que lo hice fue tan maravilloso y mágico en verdad Bell´s estoy feliz-

- ya veo que si Emm y me alegro que el amor que sientes es correspondido pero ¿que va a pasar con ustedes? ¿le vas a decirla verdad? me refiero a lo que somos- pregunte con la duda reflejada en mi rostro

- no se no pudimos hablar bien de lo que paso y quedamos de hablaríamos después pero ahora con esto espero que no se moleste conmigo, y respecto a si le voy a decir lo que somos, pues no se no creo que ella se anime a decirme lo que ella es así que cuando ella me diga su verdad yo le digo la mía - dijo un poco más serio

- bueno solo espero que todo salga bien- dije

- todo saldrá bien ya veras y también veras que tu amor es correspondido- dijo con una sonrisa picar

-¿ cual amor de que hablas?-

- del que sientes por Edward de cual más va hacer-

- no se de que hablas yo no amo a Edward-

- Bell´s recuerdad que tengo el don de saber cuando alguien miente ¿verdad?- diablos lo olvide

- y tu me estas mintiendo ángel metiroso- dijo con una cara reprobatoria

- ayyy Emmett aveces eres insoportable, y si, si estoy enamorada de Edward feliz- dije rendida

- si muy feliz cuando regresemos a la tierra se lo vas a ddecir- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro

- ¿que? estas completamente loco yo no le voy a decir nada y más vale que tu tampoco- dije con mirada retadora

- pero si el te confiesa su amor tu le vas a decir que también lo amas de acurdo-

- si el me lo dice yo igual le digo que lo amo solo si el me lo dice deacuerdo- dije estirando mi mano para cerrar nuestro trato

- de acuerdo yo no voy a meter en nada- dijo Emmett tomando mi mano solo espero que Edward sea mas valiente que yo y me diga que me ama y que no este molesto por que no les avisamos que nos íbamos, muero por regresar y estar a su lado espero que Rafael nos mande lo mas pronto posible de regreso y que ya no haya mas asesinatos y que todo esto acabe pronto

HOLA CHICAS ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAP YA QUE MUCHAS ME QUISIERON MATAR EN EL CAP PASADO PUES AHORA YA SABEN POR QUE SE TUVIERON QUE IR SOLO ESPEREMOS QUE EDWARD Y ROSALIE NO SE ENOJEN CON ELLOS POR NO AVISARLES QUE SE TENÍAN QUE IR BUENO ME DESPIDO Y ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS CON ANSIAS LOS CUALES ME HACEN MUY FELIZ AUN QUE ME QUIERAN MATAR NO IMPORTA PERO ME HACEN FELIZ ASÍ QUE ME DESPIDO CUÍDENSE =)


	13. VISITAS INESPERADAS

ÁNGELES EN FORKS

**los personajes no me pertenecen solo la historia que ha salido de mi loca cabeza**

**nota: cuando Edward lea los pensamientos aparecerán en paréntesis y cuando Bella y Emmett tengan conversaciones telepáticas aparecerán subrayadas**

**CAPITULO 12" VISITAS INESPERADAS"**

**POV EDWARD**

Ya han pasado dos semanas desde que Bella, Emmett y Esme se fueron de Forks, Carlisle nos dijo que Esme avía avisado en el hospital que faltaría unos días ya que tenia problemas con la venta de la casa que tenia en Dinamarca pero lo que no entendíamos era por que tanto Bella y Emmett tenían que acompañarla ya que perderían muchas clases, cada día que pasa estoy más desesperado ya que extraño ver esos hermosos ojos cafés y esa hermosa sonrisa que solo puedo ver en los labios de Bella, Rosalie ha pasado por todos los humores posibles primero estaba preocupada ya que no sabíamos que es lo que avía pasado para que Bella y Emmett no se presentaran a clases y cuando fuimos a su casa no encontramos a nadie, después empezó a estar triste ya que supuesta mente ella extrañaba a Emmett, después se sintió decepcionada ya que no hemos residido ninguna noticia de ellos y por ultimo esta bastante molesta dice que cuando vea ha Emmett lo va a degollar algo que no creo que suceda, y la verdad es que yo también estoy algo molesto con el hecho de que se hayan ido sin avisarnos si no fuera por Carlisle nunca hubiéramos sabido el motivo de su repentina desaparición.

Como todos los días estoy en el coche esperando a que mis hermanos bajen para podernos ir al instituto y teniendo la ilusión de que el día de hoy por fin regresen Bella y Emmett

- ya nos podemos ir Edward- dice Alice cerrando la puerta del coche

- a ver si el día de hoy se digna a regresar ese simio sin cerebro- como dije Rosalie sigue furiosa con Emmett y la verdad me compadezco de el ya que cuando Rose lo vea lo va a querer matar

- tranquila Rose por que si aparece hoy no seras la única que lo querra matar, ya que me estas empezando a trasmitir tu coraje- dice Jasper

- esta bien tratare de controlarme- dice Rose, llegamos al instituto y ya la mayoría de los alumnos estaban en el estacionamiento y como de costumbre desde hace dos semanas bajamos del coche revisamos por todo el estacionamiento para ver si hay algún signo de que hayan vuelto pero no vemos nada nuevo así que decidimos entrar al instituto, ya estábamos en la puerta de la entrada cuando vimos el coche de Esme del cual bajaron unos apresurados Emmett y Bella casi corriendo entraron al instituto

- tarado por tu culpa casi no llegamos- y hay fue cuando por fin volví a escuchar esa hermosa voz

- si tu fuiste quien se tardo- le contra ataco Emmett, al parecer no se avían dado cuenta de nuestra presencia

- si me tarde por que tu te tardaste dos horas en el baño- dijo Bella dándole un golpe en la cabeza

- oye si me dolio- dijo Emmett sobándose la cabeza

- ese era el chiste idiota-

- hola Bella- dijo Alice y Bella pego un pequeño salto al parecer el duende la asusto

- hola chicos no los avía visto ¿como estan?- dijo Bella con una hermosa sonrisa

- bien aun que algo preocupados por que no sabíamos nada de ustedes- dijo Jasper

- perdón por no avisarles pero todo fue muy rapido- dijo Bella algo triste

- si claro- dijo una molesta Rosalie

- Rose podemos hablar- dijo Emmett

- si Emmett despues- dijo Rosalie dando media vuelta para irse a su clase

- creo que esta enojada- dijo Emmett con cara preocupada

- enojada es poco esta furiosa yo que tu cuando hable con ella me inventaría una muy buena escusa para que se le baje el coraje- dijo Jasper

- bueno ya es hora de irnos a clase nos vemos en el almuerzo- dijo Alice, así que todos nos fuimos a clase las cuales se me pasaron muy rápido y cuando me di cuenta ya era hora del almuerzo, me fui a la cafetería y ya se encontraban todos hay

- hola chicos- dije cuando me acerque a la mesa

- hola - me contestaron todos a la vez, me senté a lado de Bella a la cual sentía un poco rara

(- Edd esta preocupada- ) me dijo Jasper mentalmente

- Bella ¿ estas bien?-

- si, solo que me preguntaba si tu estabas también molesto conmigo por a verme ido sin avisar-

- no estoy molesto te confieso que al principio estaba preocupado por que desaparecieron de repente pensé que les avía pasado algo-

- perdón por no avisar pero después de que nos dejaron ese día en la casa, llego mi mama muy preocupada por que no avían vendido la casa y ella ya contaba con ese dinero para pagar unos deudas así que decidió ir a ver que es lo que pasaba y como la vimos muy preocupada decidimos acompañarla-

- bueno eso lo entendemos ¿ pero por que nunca nos llamaron?- dijo Rosalie mirando a Emmett

- sera por que no teníamos sus números - dijo Emmett

- oye es verdad nunca intercambiamos nuestros numeros- dijo Alice

- pero les prometemos que no va a volver a pasar- dijo mi hermoso ángel

- bueno Rose ¿ podria hablar contigo después de clases?- dijo Emmett

- claro tu y yo tenemos que aclarar muchas cosas ¿que te parece si vamos a port angeles?-

- claro oye Bell´s ¿ no te importaría irte sola?- le pregunto Emmett

- claro que no Emm no te preocupes-

- pero Bella Edward te puede llevar a tu casa ¿o no hermanito?- dijo Alice

( - aprovecha para decirle lo que sientes por ella-)

- claro que no tengo problema para mi seria un honor llevarte a tu casa- digo y noto un hermoso sonrojo en su rostro

- gracias - dijo mi hermoso ángel, tocaron el timbre indicando que el almuerzo avía terminado así que todos nos fuimos a nuestras clases, las cuales pasaron muy rápido, espere a Bella a fuera de su salón para después irnos al estacionamiento juntos

- hola- dije cuando la vi salir del salón

- hola-

-lista para irnos -

- si ya vamonos- ya estábamos en el estacionamiento cuando de repente escuche una voz chillona la cual gritaba mi nombre

- EDDYYYYY- no esto no podía estar pasando

HOLA CHICAS PERDÓN POR NO AVER ACTUALIZADO, EL CAP LO TENGO DESDE EL JUEVES PERO NO LO PUDE SUBIR YA QUE ME FUI A UN CONCIERTO CON UNA DE MIS MEJORES AMIGAS Y YA LLEGUE A MI CASA A LAS 4 DE LA MAÑANA Y DESPUÉS EL VIERNES ME FUI A VER EL ESTRENO DE THOR Y EL DÍA DE HOY LA VERDAD ME LA PASE DORMIDA CASI TODO EL DÍA ASÍ QUE LES PIDO MIL DISCULPAS INTENTARE SUBIR EL SIGUIENTE CAP MAÑANA Y ESPERO QUE LES AYA GUSTADO ESTE CAP, QUIEN SERA LA PERSONA QUE LLEGO GRITANDO EL NOMBRE DE EDWARD? PUES LO SABRÁN EN EL SIGUIENTE CAP DÉJENME SUS OPINIONES Y COMENTARIOS EN UN REVIEWS CUÍDENSE ADIÓS =)


	14. DECEPCIÓN Y NUEVOS AMIGOS

ÁNGELES EN FORKS

**los personajes no me pertenecen solo la historia que ha salido de mi loca cabeza**

**nota: cuando Edward lea los pensamientos aparecerán en paréntesis, cuando Bella y Emmett tengan conversaciones telepáticas aparecerán subrayadas y cuando Bella hable con los animales aparecerán en comillas**

**CAPITULO 13" DECEPCIÓN Y NUEVOS AMIGOS"**

**POV BELLA**

estuvimos dos semanas en el paraíso hasta que Rafael nos autorizo regresar a la tierra, yo ya tenia unas inmensas ganas de regresar ya que la verdad extrañaba a Edward y al parecer Esme y Emmett también extrañaban a Carlisle y a Rosalie, aun que Esme no lo aceptara abiertamente Emmett y yo sabíamos que le gustaba Carlisle. así que como dije dos semanas después de estar en el paraíso Rafael nos dio permiso de regresar a la tierra.

- llegamos a casa - dijo Emmett tirándose en el sillón

- la verdad es que ya extrañaba estar a qui - dije sentándome a lado de Emmett

- yo igual chicos esta casa ya la siento como mi hogar y a ustedes como mis hijos- dijo Esme con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

- y tu para nosotros eres como una madre- digo parándome para ir a lado de ella y abrazarla

- ABRAZOOOO- escuchamos el grito de Emmett y segundos después sentimos como dos enormes brazos nos abarcaban a las dos y eramos levantadas del suelo unos centímetros

- Emmett bajanos- dijo Esme riendo - bien chicos ya váyanse a dormir mañana tienen clases- dijo Esme dándonos un beso en la mejilla, al día siguiente casi llegamos tarde a clases por culpa de Emmett ya que tardo dos horas en el baño según el poniéndose guapo para Rosalie, nos encontramos con los Cullen en la entrada del instituto, Rosalie no esta de buen humor ya que cuando vio a Emmett casi lo mata con la mirada, después de eso quedamos de vernos en el almuerzo yo estaba preocupada ya que pensaba que Edward estaría enojado conmigo por no avisarle de nuestra partida pero me dijo que no, que al principio estaba preocupado por que no savia nada de nosotros, me sentí mal por hacerlo sufrir, después Emmett le pidió a Rosalie hablar con ella así que después de clases se irían ellos solos y Alice muy astutamente hizo que Edward me llevara a mi casa así que cuando terminaron las clases me lo encontró a fuera de mi salón esperándome, nos fuimos al estacionamiento y de repente se escucho una voz gritando el nombre de Edward

- EDDYYYYY- Edward hizo una mueca de disgusto al escuchar aquel grito, y de repente se presento ante nosotros una hermosa rubia la cual se le aventó en un efusivo abrazo algo que la verdad me molesto

- Tanya ¿ qué haces a qui?- dijo Edward a la rubia

- ¿ no te alegra verme ?- dijo la rubia haciendo un puchero

- si claro que me alegra verte- dijo Edward y no se por que sentí que el corazón se me rompía en mil pedazos

- que bueno por que estaré por a qui por un buen rato- dijo aun colgada de su cuello

- perdón por interrumpir pero creo que mejor me voy yo sola ami casa, gracias por tu ofrecimiento Edward nos vemos mañana- dije dando media vuelta para irme pero Edward me detuvo

- espera Bella yo quede que te iba a llevar y así va hacer-dijo el

- ¿y ella quien es Eddy?- dijo la rubia

- tanya sabes que no me gusta que me llames así, y ella es una compañera- cuando dijo compañera me sentí triste por que eso era lo que significaba para el

- hola soy tanya y soy una amiga de la familia de Eddy- dijo extendiendo su mano para estrechar la con la mía

-hola soy Bella y como dijo Edward soy su compañera de clase, y en verdad Edward no es necesario que me lleves a demás no vivo tan lejos así que nos vemos-

- pero le dije a Emmett que yo te llevaria- dijo con tristeza en sus ojos

- Eddy si ella se quiere ir sola deja la, así tu y yo podemos ir a dar un paseo hace mucho que no salimos los dos solos-

- hay esta Edward yo me voy sola y disfruta tu paseo con tu amiga - no deje que dijera nada mas y me fui caminando a mi casa pero tan metida iba en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta cuando me desvié del camino y cuando me di cuenta esta en el bosque

- genial lo que me faltaba estoy perdida- dije a la nada, me senté en medio del bosque a esperar si podía recordad por donde avía entrado y poder regresar a casa, pero de repente escuche unas pisadas me quede quieta en mi lugar y de entre lo mas profundo del bosque salio un enorme lobo color negro el cual era realmente hermoso

"- ¿que le pasa a esta chica? ¿ por que no ha salido corriendo de a qui?-" fueron los pensamientos del lobo yo sonreí ante su comentario

" - ¿ por que se esta riendo?-"

- por que se que no me vas a hacer ningún daño- le dije al lobo el cual dio un paso a tras

"-¿como sabe lo que estaba pensando?-"

- por que puedo hablar con los animales- dije

"- ¿eres humana?-"

- podría decirse que si y tu ¿que eres? por que no eres un lobo común y corriente eres mucho mas grande-

"- soy un licantropo-"

- eso quiere decir que eres mitad humano y mitad lobo ¿ no es así?-

". así es y tu ¿me diras que eres?-"

- claro pero que te parece si hablamos en tu forma humana-

"- claro espérame un momento-" el lobo dio media vuelta y se adentro mas al bosque, unos minutos después apareció un hombre muy alto de piel morena y de ojos marrones

- hola soy sam uley y soy el líder del clan Quileute -

- hola soy Bella -

- bueno ahora si me vas a decir lo que eres-

- quizás no me creas-

- pues dime y veremos que pasa- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro - tu ya sabes mi secreto te prometo que no diré nada-

- muy bien pues soy... un ángel-

- ¿que ? ¿como que un ángel?-

- te dije que no me creerias-

-si eres un ángel ¿donde estan tus alas?- dijo cruzándose de brazos

- escondidas-

- que te parece si vamos a la reservación y te presento a la manada y tu nos cuentas que haces a qui-

- lo que pasa es que no solo soy yo también hay dos ángeles mas conmigo y para contarte que es lo estamos haciendo a qui tienen que estar ellos presentes-

- pues llama los y diles que vengan-

- esta bien los llamare pero dime donde estamos por que la verdad estoy perdida- Sam me dijo donde estábamos así que llame a Esme y a Emmett los cuales estaban preocupados por mi ya que llevaba algunas horas perdidas les conté lo que avía pasado y lo que avía descubierto, así que quedamos que ellos vendrían a la reserva, después de hablar con Esme y Emmett, Sam y yo empezamos a caminar por el lugar de donde el avía salido convertido en lobo unos minutos después llegamos a una hermosa casa donde avía un pequeño grupo de chicos los cuales al ver a Sam sonrieron, pero cuando me vieron a mi parecian desconcertados

- Sam ¿quien es ella?.- pregunto uno de los chicos

- ella es Bella Paul-

-¿ y que hace a qui?- al parecer al tal Paul no le cai muy bien

- ella sabe lo que somos- dijo un calmado Sam,

- ¿por que se lo dijiste?- le siguió recriminando Paul

- por que esta chica no es una humana común y corriente- dijo señalándome

-¿de que hablas?- dijo otro chico

- en unos minutos lo sabrás jacob, ahora necesito que dos de ustedes vallan a recoger a unas personas a la división-

- yo voy y jake me puede acompañar- dijo otro chico

- muy bien Seth vayan yo creo que ya los han de estar esperando y por favor no tarden- dijo Sam, tardaron al rededor de 15 minutos en volver y con ellos venían Esme y Emmett

- hola Bell´s - dijo Emmett al llegar a mi lado

- hola hija-

- hola-

- bueno ya que están a qui ¿nos podrian decir lo que pasa? ¿ por que esta chica sabe lo que somos?- pregunto paul

- bueno lo que pasa es que me perdí en el bosque- pero antes de seguir Emmett me interrumpió

-¿ que no Edward te iba a llevar a casa?-

- luego te digo que paso, bueno como iba diciendo después de que me di cuenta de que estaba perdida me senté en medio del bosque y de repente salio un enorme lobo negro el cual se pregunto por que no salia corriendo de ay-

- y ella me contesto que sabia que no le iba hacer daño- dijo Sam

- ¿como sabias lo que Sam pensaba ?- me pregunto una chica que tenia una enorme cicatriz en el rostro

- bueno lo que pasa es que puedo entender y hablar con los animales- dije algo apenada

- ya veo por que dieces que esta chica no es una humana comun- dijo jacob

-no la verdad es que no somos humanos- dijo Emmett

- y si no son humanos ¿que son?- pregunto Seth

- somos ángeles- dijo Esme todos nos veían con cara de ¿ es broma no?

- si es verdad ¿donde estan sus alas?- pregunto paul con un gran sarcasmo en su voz

- a qui- dije yo cerré mis ojos y deje que mis alas salieran solo escuche varios murmullos de sorpresa

- bueno creo que tenemos que contarles lo que estamos asiendo a qui ¿no?- pregunto Esme así que les contaríamos toda nuestra historia ojala que ellos sean de ayuda

BUENO CHICAS A QUI ESTA EL CAP MUCHAS DE USTEDES ACERTARON CON QUE LA VOZ QUE GRITO EL NOMBRE DE EDWARD ERA TANYA AHORA VEREMOS SI ESTO NO LE TRAE PROBLEMAS A EDWARD PARA PODER DECIRLE A BELLA LO QUE SIENTE POR ELLA BUENO ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS LOS CUALES ME HACEN MUY FELIZ HASTA LA PRÓXIMA =)


	15. CELOS

ÁNGELES EN FORKS

**los personajes no me pertenecen solo la historia que ha salido de mi loca cabeza**

**nota: cuando Edward lea los pensamientos aparecerán en paréntesis, cuando Bella y Emmett tengan conversaciones telepáticas aparecerán subrayadas y cuando Bella hable con los animales aparecerán en comillas**

**CAPITULO 14 " CELOS "**

**POV EDWARD**

Ya ha pasado una semana desde que Tanya apareció de nuevo en mi vida, una semana desde que no se me despega ni un segundo, una semana desde que no he podido hablar con Bella algo que en verdad me esta matando, últimamente la he visto más apartada de mi ya no sonríe como antes, he tratado de hablar con ella pero siempre tiene que pasar algo, si no es la aparición de uno de mis hermanos es Tanya la cual no pierde ninguna oportunidad para estar cerca de mi, he tratado de alejarme de ella como un buen caballero pero la verdad es que hay veces que me desespera, más cuando habla de Bella, dice que es una simple humana sin belleza y sin gracia alguna, lo cual a Rosalie y a Alice no les gusta ya que la ultima vez que Tanya hizo esos comentarios hacia Bella mis hermanas saltaron en defensa de Bella lo cual fue algo raro ya que nunca pensamos que Rosalie la defendiera, de Alice era seguro ya que ella la avía adoptado como una hermana y no aceptaba comentarios hirientes hacia Bella.

-EDWARD YA VAMONOS- escucho el hermoso grito de Alice desde la puerta de la casa

- ya voy Alice no grites que te oigo perfectamente-

- es que eres un anciano que se tarda siglos- dice Alice sacándome la lengua en un gesto muy infantil

- ya vámonos antes de que se aparezca el chicle y no la podamos dejar - dice Rosalie refiriéndose a Tanya ya que supuestamente ellas eso era lo que Tanya se avía convertido ya que no se separaba de mi

- creí que nunca diría esto pero Rose tiene razón ya vámonos ya no soportaría otro día con ella- dijo para nuestra sorpresa Jasper

- vamonos ya quiero ver a mi oso- dijo Rose subiendo al coche, también ha pasado una semana desde que Emmett y Rosalie empezaron una relación al principio se nos hizo raro pero después de ver el rostro de emoción y de amor de Rosalie no pudimos oponernos a algo que la hace feliz, llegamos al instituto en cuestión de 5 minutos y cuando nos dimos cuenta Bella y Emmett ya se encontraban en la entrada del instituto esperándonos, Rose al ver a Emmett salio disparada a los brazos de su amado el cual estaba igual o más emocionado que ella, y de repente todos los pensamientos humanos inundaron mi cabeza

(- es raro ver que Rosalie sonría -)

( - creo que da más miedo ahora que se ve feliz-)

(- maldita zorra me lo gano, pero en fin aun queda Edward-) al momento de oír ese pensamiento busque a la dueña la cual era ni mas ni menos que Jessica la cual me veía con una sonrisa según ella coqueta lo cual era todo lo contrario

- hola chicos- nos saludo Emmett cuando llegamos a su lado

- hola -

- ¿como estas Bella?- pregunto Alice

- bien Ali ¿por que la pregunta?-

- es que te veo algo rara-

- no es nada solo me preguntaba donde avían dejado a su amiguita- dijo con amargura en su voz

(- Edd esta celosa-) fueron los pensamiento de Jasper el cual tenia una sonrisa en su rostro

- ah Tanya la dejamos encerrada en la casa es que ya parce nuestro perrito faldero- dijo Rosalie

- Rose no digas eso- dije yo pero me arrepentí en el preciso momento que vi el rostro de Bella ya que se reflejo una inmensa tristeza

(- idiota va a creer que la estas defendiendo-) fueron los hermosos (notecé el sarcasmo) pensamientos de Alice la cual me estaba acecinado con la mira

- bueno creo que ya es hora de irme a clase nos vemos en el almuerzo chicos- dijo Bella dando media vuelta para irse a su salón. Hoy no era mi día ya que he pasado todas las clases pensando en la tristeza que vi en los ojos de Bella y por lo tanto no he estado muy atento en las clases hasta el momento llevado tres llamadas de atención por parte de mis profesores, lo bueno es que solo faltaban unos minutos para ir a almorzar y estaba dispuesto ha hablar con Bella acerca de mis sentimientos asía ella, cuando llegue a la cafetería ya se encontraban sentados en nuestra mesa habitual

- hola- dije cuando llegue a su lado

- hola - me contestaron todos a coro

- ¿entonces saliendo osito?- pregunto Rose a Emmett

- claro osita, Bell´s si te vas sola a casa ¿no te pierdes como la ultima vez?- dijo Emmett con una sonrisa en su... esperen dijo que se perdió

- ¿como que te perdiste?- dije confundido

- no me perdí, bueno si- dijo bajando su rostro apenada - lo que pasa es que estaba muy metida en mis pensamientos que no me fije cuando me desvié del camino-

- si y estuvimos buscando la como locos por dos horas hasta que la niña nos dijo donde estaba así que fuimos por ella, pero a pesar del susto que le diste a Esme ese día fue muy divertido lo recuerdas- dijo Emmett poniendo cara de añoranza

- si lo recuerdo Emm nunca se me olvidara ese día, es que es increíble verte a ti y a Sam "jugando"- dijo Bella asiendo comillas con sus dedos y por primera vez vi una sonrisa autentica en su rostro

- ¿quien es Sam?- pregunto Jasper al cual le agradecí con una mirada

- es quien encontró a Bella a la mitad del bosque después de que cierta personita la llevaría a casa- dijo Emmett con cara de pocos amigos lo cual si hubiera sido humano me hubiera erizado la piel

- perdón por lo de ese día pero yo..- pero antes de que continuara Bella me interrumpió

- ya no importa algo bueno salio de ese día ya que si no me hubiera ido sola no hubiéramos conocido a los chicos Emm-

- eso es verdad pero bueno ¿no importa si te vas sola?-

- claro que no, diviértanse chicos- dijo Bella sonriendoles a Emmett y Rosalie

- bueno chicos el tiempo vuela ya es hora de irnos a clase- dijo Alice parándose de su asiento para dirigirse a su siguiente clase, y como ha pasado desde hace una semana Bella me volvió a ignorar en el almuerzo y en clase de biología pero saliendo de clases nada impedirá que hable con ella y por fin me le declare, ya esperaba con ansias que Bella saliera del instituto para poder hablar con ella. Alice,Jasper y yo nos encontrábamos ya en el estacionamiento

- ya vámonos Edd- dijo Jasper desesperado

- esperen necesito habar con Bella- y en ese momento Bella salio del instituto

-Bella- la llame para que fuera a donde nos encontrábamos

- hola chicos pensé que ya se avían ido- dijo conforme se acercaba a nosotros

- te estábamos esperando- dijo Alice

- ¿a mi? ¿para que?- dijo confundida

- para llevarte a tu casa claro si quieres- dije yo Bella iba a contestar cuando Tanya apareció

- hola chicos que malos son por que no me esperaron en la mañana- dijo haciendo puchero

(- ahora si la mato-) pero antes de que Alice se le aventará Jasper la detuvo

-ah hola Isabella no te avía visto- dijo con rencor en su voz

- hola Tanya -

-entonces ¿que dices Bella te vienes con nosotros?- pregunto Jasper

- no se Jasper yo creo que... - pero el ruido de una moto y un grito interrumpieron a Bella

-BELLA- y cuando nos girarnos para ver quien era la persona que avía llamado a Bella, nos dimos cuenta que era un chico alto musculoso de piel morena el cual estacionaba con gran maestría su moto

- Jake- diji Bella con gran emoción en su voz -¿que haces a qui?- dijo cuando el chico se acerco más a nosotros

- bueno Emmett me pidió que viniera por ti y que te llevara a tu casa así que ¿que dices?-

-claro me voy contigo, bueno chicos nos vemos mañana- dijo despidiéndose de nosotros, después se fue a donde estaba la moto y se subió a ella pero lo que mas celos me dieron es que cuando el chico se monto a la moto Bella lo abrazo por la espalda es que en verdad ¿no abra algún momento para hablar con ella?

HOLA CHICAS A QUI ESTA EL CAP ESPERO LES GUSTE, ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS LOS CUALES ME HACEN MUY FELIZ GRACIAS NOS LEEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO =)


	16. UN PASEO EN LA PLAYA Y PREPARATIVOS P

ÁNGELES EN FORKS

**los personajes no me pertenecen solo la historia que ha salido de mi loca cabeza**

**nota: cuando Edward lea los pensamientos aparecerán en paréntesis, cuando Bella y Emmett tengan conversaciones telepáticas aparecerán subrayadas y cuando Bella hable con los animales aparecerán en comillas**

**CAPITULO 15 " UN PASEO EN LA PLAYA Y PREPARATIVOS PARA UNA CITA"**

**POV BELLA**

Ya ha pasado una semana dese que conocimos a la manada y que les contamos nuestro secreto, al principio no nos creían pero conforme les contamos nuestra historia y el por que nos encontrábamos en Forks nos creyeron y nos dijeron que podíamos contar con ellos en lo que quisiéramos que ellos nos ayudarían a buscar la espada, también ha pasado una semana desde que la rubia oxigenaaa... digo Tanya llego a vivir con los Cullen y es el tiempo en el que no se separa de Edward, hay veces que fantaseó en arrancarle la cabeza cuando veo que se abalanza sobre el y no lo suelta, la verdad es que estoy muy celosa de esa hermosa vampiresa aun que Emmett dice que soy más hermosa que ella, hoy cuando llegaron los Cullen al instituto me emocione al no ver a Tanya con ellos pero mi felicidad desapareció cuando Edward la defendió por un comentario que Rosalie hizo asía ella, todo el día he estado algo deprimida y muy distraída

-BELLA- escucho un grito a lado mio lo que hace que vuelva a la realidad

-Jake no me grites- digo algo enojada

- es que llevo hablándote un buen rato y no me haces caso ¿ pues en que estas pensando?- dijo mi amigo lobuno sentándose en una gran roca que se encontraba en la playa de la push, después de que Jake me salvara de irme con los Cullen y la odiosa de Tanya decidimos dar un paseo por la playa ya que en la casa estaría sola, ya que Esme aun no salia del hospital y Emmett tendría una cita con Rose

- Bell´ssss ¿que onda contigo? de repente te desconectas de este mundo- dijo Jake riendo

- perdón es que tengo tantas cosas en la cabeza que no se ni que me pasa- dije sentándome a lado de el

- es por Cullen ¿verdad?- dijo Jake

- ¿a cual de todos te refieres?- dije para tratar de distraerlo algo que no sucedió

- no te agas sabes de quien hablo, del cobrizo el cual me quería matar con la mirada-

- ¿por que dices que te quería matar?- dije confundida

- ¿que? ¿a caso no viste como me veía cuando me acre que a ti?-

- no la verdad es que no-

- pues júralo que no fue una mirada muy bonita que digamos por dios ese chupa sangre me quería matar, yo digo que estaba celoso- dijo Jake

- ¿celoso por que? o mejor dicho ¿por quien?-dije yo

- ¿es que en verdad eres tonta o te haces? por quien va a hacer niña por ti, ni modo que por mi- no pude aguantar la risa por el ultimo comentario - oye no te rías yo puedo ser sexy para una sanguijuela aunque no aguantaríamos nuestros hedores seria algo desagradable, pero ya hablando en serio ese Cullen estaba celoso y tu mi querida Bella estas enamorada de el-

- ¿por que dices eso? yo no estoy enamorada de Edward- dije haciéndome la desentendida

- te digo que tu te haces tonta niña ¿que crees que no me doy cuenta de como hablas de el?- dijo Jake

- ¿y como se supone que hablo de el?-

- como yo cuando hablo de nessie, con amor, con adoración y eso me indica que estas enamorada de el- dijo Jake con cara de idiota al recordar a nessie, su novia una chia hermosa y muy buena la conocí unos días después de que conocí a la manada

- esta bien lo acepto estoy enamorada de Edward pero ahora que la oxigenaaa... Tanya esta a qui pues no creo que pueda estar con el, sabes que, ya dejemos de hablar de esto que me voy a poner de malas-

- bueno ya ¿que te parece si vamos con los chicos ? ademas no se tu pero yo tengo hambre- dijo Jake sobándose el estomago

- vamos yo también tengo hambre- dije parándome y empezando a caminar de regreso a la casa de Sam, pase toda la tarde con los chicos hasta que vi que ya era hora de regresar a casa

- bueno chicos he pasado una agradable tarde con ustedes pero me tengo que ir ¿Jake me puedes llevar por favor?- dije a Jake el cual estaba sentado en una silla con nessie en su regazo

- claro Bell´s yo te llevo, nos vemos al rato amor- dijo Jake a nessie dándole un casto beso en los labios, me despedí del reto de los chicos y después Jake me llevo a mi casa, fue un recorrido muy rápido y cuando menos me di cuenta ya habíamos llegado

- bueno Jake gracias por todo hoy fue un muy bonito día - dije con una sonrisa sincera en mi rostro

- cuando quieras para eso estamos los amigos que tengas linda noche- le di un beso en la mejilla y entre a mi casa, pero cuando entre solo vi como Esme pasaba de un lugar a otro como alma que lleva el diablo diciendo cosas que no entendía

- ¿que le pasa a Esme?- le pregunte a Emmett el cual estaba en la sala viendo la televisión

- no se cuando llegue ya estaba así, y no me ha querido decir nada-

-Esme,Esme, ESME- tube que gritarle para que se detuviera ya que no hacia caso alguno

- ¿Porque gritas Bella?- dijo algo asustada

- por que te estoy hablando y no me haces caso así que tuve que gritarte perdón- dije algo apenada

- no te preocupes hija es que estoy nerviosa- dijo removiendo las manos

- ¿por que?- pregunto Emmett

- es que...hay no se como decirles-

- ya dinos que me estas poniendo nerviosa-

- bueno lo que pasa es que... Carlislemeinvitoasaliryledijequesi- lo dijo tan rápido que no entendí y al parecer no fui la única ya que Emmett tenia cara de ¿que dijo?

- a ver Esme más tranquila que no te entendimos nada- dije tomándola de las manos y dirigiéndonos al sillón más próximo

- esta bien lo que dije es que Carlisle me invito a salir y le dije que si-

- en verdad que emoción- grito de felicidad Emmett gesto que hizo que lo viéramos raro ya que su grito fue muy aniñado - ¿por que me ven así?-

- olvida lo Emmett, ¿y cuando van a salir?- pregunte

- mañana- dijo una feliz Esme

- bueno pues hay que ver que te vas a poner por que tienes que ir muy guapa a esa cita así que vamos a tu recamara- dije jalando la asía su recamara, estuvimos al rededor de tres horas viendo cada vestido que Esme tenia se probo todos hasta que dimos con el indicado

- te vas a ver hermosa mañana mamá- dije

-oh gracias hija- así que prepárate Carlisle Cullen que mañana veras a un hermoso ángel

HOLA CHICAS A QUI ESTA EL CAP ESPERO LES AYA GUSTADO GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS LOS CUALES ME HACEN MUY FELIZ Y BIENVENIDAS A NUESTRAS NUEVAS LECTORAS NOS LEEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO Y POR FAVOR DÉJENME SUS COMENTARIOS =)


	17. NOCHE DE PELEA Y CITA

ÁNGELES EN FORKS

los personajes no me pertenecen solo la historia que ha salido de mi loca cabeza

nota: cuando Edward lea los pensamientos aparecerán en paréntesis, cuando Bella y Emmett tengan conversaciones telepáticas aparecerán subrayadas y cuando Bella hable con los animales aparecerán en comillas

CAPITULO 16" NOCHE DE PELEA Y CITA"

POV EDWARD

Ya no soporto a Tanya después de que Bella se fue con ese chico el cual no me callo nada bien, Tanya empezó a decir que Bella era una humana simple sin chiste, sin belleza que no entendías como era que avía ganado la amistad de Rosalie,Alice, Jasper y mía, en verdad que me dieron ganas de tirarla del coche en movimiento pero eso no serviría de nada ya que no sufría daño alguno

(-Edward si no la matas tu la mato yo-) dijo Alice ya desesperada

(- Edd no me gustan los sentimientos de Alice, creo que pronto se convertirá en psicópata-) fuero los pensamientos de Jasper lo cual me provoco una pequeña risa

- ¿de que te ríes Eddy?- me pregunto Tanya

- de nada Tanya- por fin psicópata de 10 minutos llegamos a la casa y todos nos dispersamos, Tanya como siempre estuvo detrás de mi toda la tarde hasta que Carlisle llego del hospital y note que ocultaba sus pensamientos de mi

- ¿que pasa Carlisle? ¿ por que estas traduciendo libros de medicina al Italiano?

- no pasa nada Edward ¿ que Alice no les ha dicho?- pregunto confundido

- ¿que tenia que decirles?- pregunto una muy confundida Alice la cual bajaba por las escaleras junto con Jasper

- ¿ no viste mi decisión?- dijo Carlisle

- no ¿de que hablas?- dijo Alice

- eso es raro-

- bueno ya dinos lo que esta pasando que ya estoy algo ansioso- dijo Jasper

- bueno lo que pasa es que invite a Esme a salir- dijo Carlisle

- ¿QUEEE? por dios yo no vi. nada, ya entiendo por que dices que es algo raro-

- que bien papá ¿y cuando van a salir?- dije yo

- mañana, iré por ella a su casa y la llevare a Port Ángeles a cenar- dijo un entusiasmado Carlisle

- ¿y como le harás con la comida? si nosotros no comemos- pregunto Tanya como si fuera lo mas obvio

- are lo que siempre hacemos, disimuladamente tirare la comida- le explico Carlisle

- bueno espero que todo salga bien ya que no puedo ver lo que pasara- dijo Ali algo triste al parecer el no poder utilizar su don le afectaba demasiado.

Al otro día nos fuimos al instituto y como al día anterior dejamos a Tanya en la casa, y como era costumbre Emmett ya se encontraba en la escuela pero lo raro fue no ver a Bella junto a el

- hola osito- dijo Rose cuando llegamos a lado de Emmett

- hola osita te extrañe- dijo dándole un apasionado beso

- chicos estamos a qui- dijo una sonriente Alice

- perdón pero cuando veo ha esta hermosa mujer no me puedo contener- dijo Emmett

- oye ¿donde esta Bella?- pregunte algo asustado al no verla

- ah ella esta con... Esme si con Esme es que le va a ayudar con algunas cosas en la casa y la arreglarla para la cita que tiene con su papá y pues hoy no podrá venir- dijo un no muy convencido Emmett, la verdad es que no le creí nada pero lo deje pasar, este día sin mi hermoso ángel fue terrible y muy largo ya que no dejaba de pensar en ella en su hermoso rostro su sonrisa, sus ojos toda ella era perfecta

- EDDYY me estas poniendo atención- dijo una horrible voz a mi lado

- Tanya sabes que odio que me llames Eddy- dije algo molesto

- ahy perdon-

-chicos ya me voy deséenme suerte- dijo Carlisle, hoy era su cita con Esme

- te va a ir muy bien papi- dijo una feliz Alice

- gracias mi niña, nos vemos en un rato- dijo Carlisle saliendo por la puerta

- yo no se que le ven a esos humanos por dios son tan simples- y otra vez los comentarios de Tanya - Esme están simple al igual que su hija, Emmett es guapo no lo niego, pero esas dos, no se como Carlisle se fijo en Esme yo le hubiera conseguido a una mujer verdaderamente hermosa-

(- la mato, la mato-) fueron los pensamientos de Alice

- sabes que Tanya ya me tienes harta con tus comentarios hirientes- dijo una molesta Rosalie

- no son hirientes Rose simplemente es la verdad, por dios has visto a Isabella es tan simple y sin belleza ningún hombre se interesara en ella morirá sola, loca y con cuarenta gatos- dijo Tanya y empezó a reír como loca y fue hay cuando ya no pude más

- SABES TANYA LA ÚNICA LOCA A QUI ERES TU YA NO SOPORTO TUS COMENTARIOS ¿SABES PORQUE? POR QUE AMO A ISABELLA SI LA AMO Y YA NO TE SOPORTO ODIO QUE ME LLAMES EDDY, ODIO QUE ESTÉS TODO EL TIEMPO PEGADA A MI- dije o mas bien grite mis hermanos estaban en shock ya que nunca pensaron que reaccionaria así

-no me grites idiota no puedo creer que ames a esa estupida humana- dijo una furiosa Tanya

- BUENO SI NO SOPORTAS QUE TE GRITE Y COMO VEO QUE SIGUES CON TUS COMETARIOS, PUES ¿SABES QUE ? LA PUESTA ESTA MUY ANCHA ASÍ QUE TE PIDO QUE TE LARGUES- dije aun gritándole mis hermanos estaban con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros y Tanya estaba muy furiosa así que con la poca dignidad que le quedaba subió a su recamara a recoger sus cosas para marcharse

(- así se habla hermanito-) fueron los pensamientos de Alice

(- ya era hora por fin reaccionas como hombre-) claro como siempre los bellos pensamientos de Rose

- no estoy muy deacuerdo en gritarle a las personas y mucho menos a una mujer pero por dios esta mujer esta loca y se lo merecía- dijo Jasper

- solo espero que Carlisle no se moleste contigo- dijo Rose y yo también esperaba lo mismo, unos minutos subió bajo Tanya con sus maletas y ya en la entrada de la casa me amenazo

- te vas a arrepentir de haberme hablado de esa manera Edward Cullen lo juro- y salio de la casa dando un gran portazo

- tranquilo Edd no ara nada- dijo una tranquila Alice y la verdad es que yo esperaba lo mismo, también de esa pelea todos nos fuimos a nuestros dormitorios a pasar el tiempo hasta que Carlisle llegara y nos contara como le fue en su cita, al rededor de las doce de la noche llego Carlisle y todos bajamos a la sala

- hola papá ¿como te fue?- pregunto Rose

- muy bien-

- cuéntanos todo- dijo una entusiasmada Alice

-bueno pues-

POV CARLISLE

llegue a casa de Esme a las siete de la noche, la llevaría a cenar y a dar un paseo por los alrededores toque el timbré de la casa y salio un feliz Emmett

- hola doc. ¿como esta?-

- hola Emmett estoy muy bien gracias ¿y tu?

- igual muy bien pero pase mamá bajara en unos minutos se esta terminando de arreglar, tome asiento-

- gracias- espere al rededor de cinco minutos cuando vi bajar a una hermosa mujer traía un hermoso vestido negro que le llegaba un poco arriba de las rodillas y hacia lucir sus hermosas piernas, traía el pelo suelto con unos hermosos bucles, y un maquillaje natural que la hacían ver realmente hermosa

- hola Carlisle -

- hola Esme estas muy hermosa-

- gracias-

- bueno doc. cuide mucho a mi mamá, si algo le pasa yo se donde vive- dijo Emmett entre cerrando los ojos

- no te preocupes la cuidare muy bien y ¿donde esta Bella?- pregunte ya que era raro no verla junto a su madre y hermano

- Bella fue a... comprar algunas cosas para la cena- dijo una nerviosa Esme, algo estaba pasando ya que Emmett también se veía nervioso y preocupado

- ok entonces ¿nos vamos?- pregunte

- claro, Emmett cuando regrese tu hermana me avisas- dijo Esme dándole un beso a su hijo

- si ma yo te aviso cualquier cosa- salimos de la casa yo le abrí la puerta del coche a Esme para que entrara pero antes de entrar escuchamos el grito de Emmett

- SI HACEN FIESTA USAN GLOBITO-

- EMMETT POR DIOS- grito una furiosa Esme yo solo trataba de no reírme

- yo solo decía es que ya no quiero tener otro hermanito-

- EMMETT- volvió a gritar Esme, esta vez la vi con intensiones de ir a darle un par de golpes a su hijo y al parecer Emmett también lo noto ya que apresuradamente cerro la puerta de la casa

- perdona a mi hijo al parecer de chiquito alguien lo tiro de cabeza-

- no te preocupes te entiendo- subimos al auto y fuimos directo a Port angeles, cenamos o mas bien Esme ceno ya que yo solo escondía la comida, en toda la cena hablamos de nuestros hijos de nuestros trabajos y cada vez me enamoraba mas de esta hermosa mujer, al terminar la cena fuimos a dar un pequeño paseo por los alrededores y tuve el atrevimiento de tomarla de la mano yo pensé que la retiraría pero al contrario se a ferro mas de mi mano fue una caminata tranquila y muy hermosa empezó a hacer un poco de frío así que le di mi chaqueta para que se cubriera, estábamos tan cerca el uno del otro que me acerque un poco más para besarla y cuando estaba a unos centímetros de sus hermosos labios empezó a caer una tremenda lluvia, lo que hizo que nos separáramos y fuéramos corriendo hacia el auto para cubrirnos de la lluvia, decidí que ya era hora de llevarla a su casa así que emprendí el viaje de regreso tardamos al rededor de una hora en llegar, baje a abrirle la puerta del coche para que bajara

- gracias Carlisle fue una muy bonita noche-

- gracias a ti Esme por darme la oportunidad de salir contigo- ahora si la besaría no abría nada que me lo impidiera así que me acerque a ella y estampe mis labios con los de ella, pensé que no respondería el beso pero grande fue mi sorpresa cuando sentí que sus labios se movían, fue uno de los besos mas hermosos de mi vida, bueno no es que aya besado a muchas mujeres en todo el tiempo que llevo en este mundo pero fue increíble, unos minutos también nos tuvimos que separar por la falta de aire lo que solo afectaba a Esme

- gracias por ese beso fue increíble- dijo Esme todavía en mis brazos

- gracias a ti por no rechazarme- iba a volver a besarla cuando Emmett grito

- EYYY DOC NO ANDE MANOSEANDO A MI MAMA-

-EMMETT- grito Esme - Serra mejor que entre nos vemos mañana que descanses- y me dio un corto beso en los labios

- descansa nos vemos- dije, espere que entrara a su casa y me marche, llegue a mi casa al rededor de las doce de la noche y ya mis hijos me esperaban para que les contara como me avía ido así que les conté todo

- LA BESASTE- gritaron Rose y Ali muy emocionadas

- ¿le vas a pedir que sea tu novia no?- me pregunto Alice

- claro mañana hablare con ella-

- ¿dices que Bella no estaba cuando fuiste por Esme?- me pregunto Edward

- no me dijeron que avía salido a comprar unas cosas para la cena ¿por que?-

- es que hoy no fue a la escuela y Emmett nos dijo que se quedo con Esme para ayudarla en unas cosas- dijo Rose

- pues que extraño y hablando de extraño ¿donde esta Tanya?- de re pente todos mis hijos se voltearon a ver

-¿ que paso?- volví a pregunta al ver que nadie hablo

- lo que pasa es que Edward se peleo con ella y la corrió de la casa- dijo por fin Jasper

-¿como? ¿pero que paso?- mis hijos me contaron todo lo que Tanya decía de los Swan, en verdad que no puedo creer que se sienta tan superior que los humanos

- bueno pues no me agrada la idea de que le ayas hablado de esa forma, pero me alegra que se aya ido- así que este día estuvo lleno de alegrías y de enojos, solo espero que Tanya no cumpla la promesa que le hizo a Edward

HOLA CHICAS A QUI ESTA EL CAP ESPERO LES GUSTE, EN EL CAP PASADO MUCHAS ME DIJERON QUE ESTUVO MUY CORTO PERO ES QUE CASI NO TUVE TIEMPO, EN ESTE CAP ME GUSTO MUCHO QUE EDWARD LE GRITARA A TANYA ESPEREMOS QUE ESTO NO LE TRAIGA PROBLEMAS A LOS CULLEN BUENO CHICAS ME DESPIDO QUE TENGAN LINDO FIN DE SEMANA POR FAVOR DÉJENME SUS COMENTARIOS =)


	18. EJERCITO DE ÁNGELES CAÍDOS

ÁNGELES EN FORKS

**los personajes no me pertenecen solo la historia que ha salido de mi loca cabeza**

**nota: cuando Edward lea los pensamientos aparecerán en paréntesis, cuando Bella y Emmett tengan conversaciones telepáticas aparecerán subrayadas y cuando Bella hable con los animales aparecerán en comillas**

**CAPITULO 17" EJERCITO DE ÁNGELES CAÍDOS"**

**POV BELLA**

Se suponía que ayudaría a Esme a arreglarse para su cita con Carlisle, pero no en vez de eso estoy esperando a que aparezca Rafael ya que me mando llamar, la verdad es que se nos hizo raro ya que la que siempre es requerida es Esme ella es nuestro vinculo de comunicación a qui arriba pero esta vez Rafael pidió que fuera yo quien subiera

- Bella me alegra que ayas venido- dijo Rafael entrando al gran salón

- hola la verdad es que se me hace muy raro que me mandaran a hablar a mi ya que es Esme la que siempre sube- dije

- es verdad pero es que esta vez necesitaba hablar contigo, no crean que no me e fijado lo que sucedido en la tierra-

- perdón pero ¿de que habla señor?- dije haciéndome la desentendida ya que mas o menos sabia de lo que hablaba

- Isabella no soy tonto e visto que Emmett tiene una relación amorosa con esa vampiresa Rosalie, y que Esme se ha interesado por el patriarca de la familia y que el esta en las mismas condiciones que ella, ademas de que hay cierto vampiro cobrizo del cual tu estas interesada o ¿me equiboco?- dijo cruzándose de brazos

- no señor no se equiboca- dije yo para que mentir si el ya lo sabia no era necesario mentir

- muy bien, esta de mas decirte que esta prohibido que les revelen su verdadera identidad, con los lobos fue distinto ya que ellos son nuestros aliados en la tierra ya que representa a la naturaleza pero en cambio los vampiros son aliados de los demonios ya que ellos no están vivos y eso esta contra la ley de dios-

- si lo se señor pero los Cullen son distintos son una gran familia y dudo que ellos estén aliados con cualquier demonio- dije algo enojada el no los conocía, así que no podía hablar de ellos de esa forma

- puede que tengas razón pero no quiero arriesgarme bastante tengo con lo que ha estado pasando últimamente como para que ustedes estén en peligro también, desde la ultima vez que estuvieron a qui ha ávido mas asesinatos de ángeles, en total van quince y todos han muerto de la misma manera que los primeros- eso hizo que mi enojo desapareciera y en cambio me en vargo un gran miedo ¿quien puede esta haciendo esto?

- ¿tienen idea de quien lo esta haciendo?- pregunte

- tenemos sospechas creemos que Raziel esta creando un ejercito de ángeles caídos liderado por Azazel- Azazel fue el líder de los grigori, un grupo de ángeles caídos que practicaron el sexo con mujeres mortales y dieron origen a una raza de gigantes conocida como los Nephilim. Él enseñó a los hombres cómo forjar las armas de guerra enseñó a las mujeres el ocultismo( magia, brujería, tarot, etc...) ahora entiendo por que robo las armar ya que teniendo a Azazel de su lado podría manejar las a su antojo - por lo tanto aun que suene raro necesito que estén muy al pendiente de los Cullen ya que ellos pueden ser aliados también de Raziel- no claro que no ellos no pueden estar de lado de el yo los conocía mejor que Rafael pero no se lo iba a decir ya que seria capas de quitarnos de la misión

- claro señor nosotros estaremos al pendiente de ellos, y si eso es todo quisiera regresar a la tierra no quiero dejar a Esme y a Emmett solos por mucho tiempo, después de saber la cantidad de ángeles que han muerto ya-

- claro que te puedes retirar y por favor cuídense mucho si ven algo que este fuera de lugar háganos lo sabes lo antes posible, que tengas buen viaje Bella- salí del gran salón y me dirigí de nuevo a la tierra seguramente Esme y Emmett estarían preocupados y algo ansiosos por mi partida.

Y como dije tan solo poner un pie en la casa Emmett fue a mi encuentro y me tomo entre sus brazos en un gran abrazo

- Bellaaaa no te vuelvas a ir te extrañe mucho- dijo Emmett aun abrazándome

- sabes que no fue por mi gusto, me mandaron llamar y tuve que ir- dije después de que me bajo

- hija ¿como te fue?- me pregunto Esme saliendo de la cocina y yendo hacia mi para abrazárme

- bien, pero creo que tenemos que hablar- fuimos a la sala y les conté todo lo que Rafael me dijo Emmett se enojo ya que igual que yo el estaba convencido que los Cullen no tenían ningún pacto con Raziel y mucho menos con cualquier demonio

-¿entoces quiere que sigamos cerca de los Cullen?- pregunto Esme

- si dice que los quiere tener vigilados-

- pues aun que el no hubiera querido yo no me hubiera separado de Rose la amo con locura- dijo Emmett

- yo tampoco me separaría de Carlisle, sobre todo después de lo que paso esta noche- dijo una ruborizada Esme

- ni yo de Edward, y hablando de Carlisle nos tienes que contar que paso- dije sonriendo. Esme nos contó lo romántico que se comportó Carlisle y del beso que le dio cuando la dejo en la casa

- me alegro por ti mamá- dijo Emmett

- yo también se ve que lo amas y por lo que nos contraste el también te ama- dije abrazándola

- bueno chicos ya es hora de que se vayan a dormir ya que mañana tienen clases-

- hablando de eso Bella hoy Edward estuvo preocupado por que no fuiste al instituto, se veía ansioso y triste- me dijo Emmett

- mañana hablare con el y voy a seguir su ejemplo le voy a hablar de mis sentimientos asía el- dije emocionada

- no lo haces solo por lo que dijo Rafael ¿verdad hija?- me pregunto Esme

- no mamá lo ago por que me di cuenta que lo amo y que lo quiero proteger, por que nosotros sabemos que ellos serian incapaces de aliarse con algún demonio,espero que no pase pero que tal si Azazel, Raziel o algún ángel caído se ha cerca a ellos para pro ponerles alianza y si ellos los rechazan sabemos que podrían matarlos, así que lo quiero proteger-

- tienes razón hay que estar mas pendientes- nos despedimos de Esme y subimos a nuestros dormitorios, por fin mañana hablare con Edward y no me importa lo que pase o contra quien o que me tenga que enfrentar ya que estoy completa e irrevocablemente enamorada de Edward Cullen

HOLA CHICAS A QUI ESTA EL CAP ES ALGO CORTO PERO ESPERO LES GUSTE YA SABEMOS POR QUE BELLA ESTAVA DESAPARECIDA AHORA ESPEREMOS QUE HABLE CON EDWARD Y QUE POR FIN LE CONFIESE SUS SENTIMIENTOS.

LES AGRADEZCO DE CORAZÓN TODOS SUS COMENTARIOS GRACIAS A: Guest, lily len, the princess of the winds , MI TOCAYA =) .Cullen, Renesmee Black Cullen1096, victoriaefernandez, chochidelanicullen EN VERDAD MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS USTEDES SON INCREÍBLES CHICAS ME LEVANTAN EL ANIMO AL 100 Y POR USTEDES SIGO ESCRIBIENDO, lily len ME PREGUNTO QUE QUE DÍAS ACTUALIZO Y LA VERDAD ES QUE NO TENGO UN DÍA FIJO SOLO TE DIGO QUE ES DOS VECES POR SEMANA POR LO REGULAR CASI SON LOS MARTES Y SÁBADOS. BUENO CHICAS ME DESPIDO Y ESPERO QUE EL CAP HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO POR FAVOR DÉJENME SUS COMENTARIOS QUE TENGAN LINDO INICIO DE SEMANA =D


End file.
